La mujer perfecta
by natsumi kydo
Summary: Lo primero era el matrimonio y Sasuke Uchiha tenía un plan. Usando una ecuación infalible, el brillante científico diseñó un programa para encontrar a la mujer perfecta. Pero después de una noche de pasión inesperada,Descubrió que Sakura Haruno era la mujer más inadecuada, así que volvió a empezar. Adaptacion del libro la mujer perfecta de Day Laclaire
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

—¿Me oye, señor? ¿Nos puede decir su nombre? El dolor lo atenazaba. La cabeza. El brazo. El pecho. Algo le había ocurrido, pero no comprendía de qué se trataba. Sentía movimiento y oyó una sirena. ¿Acaso…? ¿Estaba en una ambulancia?

—Señor, ¿cuál es su nombre?

— Uchiha. Sasu… Sasu…

Las palabras se le escaparon entre los labios. Sonaban extrañas a sus oídos. Por alguna razón, le resultaba imposible coordinar la boca y la lengua lo suficientemente bien como para poder pronunciar su nombre de pila.

—Uchiha Sasu. ¿Qué…?

El hombre que le había preguntado su nombre pareció entender lo que él quería decir.

—Ha sufrido un accidente de automóvil, señor Uchiha. Está usted en una ambulancia y lo llevamos en este momento al hospital para que puedan tratarle las lesiones.

—Un momento —dijo otra voz de una mujer. Resultaba tranquilizadora

—. ¿Ha dicho Uchiha? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿El verdadero Sasuke Uchiha?

—¿Conoces a este hombre?

—He oído hablar de él. Es un famoso inventor. Robótica. Dirige una empresa llamada Sharingan. Es una especie de ermitaño. Su fortuna se calcula en miles de millones de dólares.

El hombre lanzó una maldición.

—Eso significa que si no sale adelante, adivina quién se va a llevar la culpa. Es mejor que llamemos a la supervisora y la alertemos de que tenemos a un famoso en la ambulancia. Ella querrá adelantarse al circo mediático.

Alguien hizo otra pregunta. Preguntas interminables. ¿Por qué diablos no lo dejaban en paz?

—¿Tiene alguna alergia, señor Uchiha? —insistió la voz. Siguió hablando en voz más alta—. ¿Algún problema de salud que deberíamos conocer?

—No. No me puedo mover.

—Lo hemos inmovilizado como precaución, señor Uchiha —dijo la voz tranquilizadora—. Por eso no se puede mover.

—Tiene la tensión muy baja. Tenemos que estabilizarlo. Señor Uchiha, ¿se acuerda de cómo ocurrió el accidente?

Por supuesto que se acordaba. Un conductor iba hablando o escribiendo un mensaje con su teléfono móvil cuando perdió el control del coche. Dios, sentía tanto dolor… Abrió un ojo. El mundo se mostró en un remolino de color y movimiento. Una fuerte luz lo obligó a cerrarlo y a apartar la cara.

—Basta ya, maldita sea —gruñó. Su voz sonó mucho más fuerte.

—Las pupilas reaccionan. Ya tiene la vía puesta. Repetid las constantes vitales. Decidle a la supervisora que vamos a necesitar a un neurólogo. A ver si puede ser Nagashi. No hay que correr ningún riesgo. Señor Uchiha, ¿me oye?

Sasuke volvió a soltar una maldición.

—Deje de gritar, por el amor de Dios.

—Lo llevamos a usted al Lost Valley Memorial Hospital. ¿Hay alguien a quien podamos avisar de lo que le ha ocurrido a usted? Madara. Su tío. Podrían llamar a su tío. Necesitarían que él les diera el número de teléfono, pero el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos le impediría hacerlo. Trató de explicar el problema, pero parecía que, una vez más, la lengua se negaba a pronunciar las palabras.

En ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que, aunque él pudiera explicarse, su tío no acudiría. No era que él no quisiera. De hecho, le desesperaría no hacerlo, pero, al igual que el impenetrable muro que impedía que Sasuke les diera a sus rescatadores el número de teléfono, una barrera igual de insoldable le impediría a Madara salir de su casa. El miedo era imposible de superar.

Entonces, comprendió que no tenía a nadie. Nadie a quien le importara si vivía o moría. Nadie que pudiera ocuparse de su tío si él no sobrevivía.

Nadie que trasmitiera su legado a las generaciones posteriores. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? ¿Por qué había permitido él que ocurriera? ¿En qué momento se había aislado?

Había vivido en un completo aislamiento desde hacía algunos años. Se había mantenido al margen de todo vínculo emocional por el dolor que la vida solía proporcionar. Eso significaba que moriría solo, que nadie, a excepción de los que lo respetaban en su faceta profesional, lloraría su perdida. Había deseado mantenerse apartado del resto del mundo.

Anhelaba la soledad. Quería que todos lo dejaran en paz y lo había conseguido. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Por fin lo veía muy claramente. Año tras año, invierno tras invierno, una nueva capa de hielo había ido recubriendo su corazón y su alma hasta el punto de que ya no creía que pudiera calentarlo nunca más.

Hacía algún tiempo había conocido la primavera, la calidez de un día de verano y el amor de una mujer. ¿Mujer? En realidad no había sido más que una niña, una muchacha cuyo nombre había tratado de enterrar profundamente en su pensamiento para olvidarlo de una vez por todas, pero que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se había marcado con fuego en cada una de las fibras de su ser. Sakura. Ella era la que le había demostrado de una vez por todas que los sentimientos eran un mal innecesario. ¿Y en qué se había convertido él?

—Señor Uchiha. ¿Podría darnos el nombre de alguien a quien debamos notificar lo sucedido?

—No.

Admitió la dolorosa verdad y permitió que la inconsciencia volviera a reclamarlo, que los dolorosos recuerdos lo transportaran a un lugar oscuro y nebuloso.

No había nadie.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

— ¿Cuál es el resultado de tu última búsqueda por ordenador? — preguntó Sasuke.

Madara hizo un gesto de desaprobación y miró la pantalla a través de las gafas de pasta negra que llevaba veinte años utilizando.

—Basándome en los parámetros que me has dado, he encontrado media docena de posibilidades que marcan una probabilidad igual o superior al ochenta por ciento.

—Vaya, ¿nada más?

—Tenemos suerte de haber encontrado esa media docena de mujeres teniendo en cuenta tu lista de requerimientos. A ver, ¿por qué nadie con cabello rojo? ¿A qué viene eso?

Sasuke apretó los labios. No tenía intención alguna de explicar sus prerrequisitos y mucho menos aquél en particular.

—Bueno, si tengo que elegir entre seis, supongo que tendré que conformarme.

— ¿Conformarte? —Exclamó Madara mientras hacía girar su silla rápidamente y observaba escandalizado a su sobrino—. ¿Acaso estás loco?

Estás hablando de la futura señora Uchiha, Sasuke ¿estás seguro de que quieres pasar por esto?

—Segurísimo.

—Es por ese accidente de coche, ¿verdad? Te ha causado mucho más que una simple pérdida de memoria, ¿verdad? Te ha cambiado. Ha cambiado tu modo de ver el mundo.

Sasuke se ocultó tras una gélida fachada que siempre le ayudaba a deshacerse hasta de los más insistentes, pero que ni siquiera lograba intimidar a su tío. Maldita sea. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por evitar aquella conversación.

Sin responder, tomó entre sus manos una esfera de plata que consistía en pequeñas secciones que se entrelazaban las unas con las otras. Cada una de esas secciones llevaba grabado un símbolo matemático. Era uno de sus inventos, que aún no había sido comercializado. Lo llamaba Rumi, abreviatura de rumiar, dado que lo utilizaba siempre que necesitaba encontrar la solución a un problema, algo que ocurría con mucha frecuencia.

—No puedes evitar esta conversación, Sasuke. Si quieres seguir adelante con tu plan, me merezco la verdad —insistió Madara.

—Lo sé.

Los dedos de Sasuke se movían incansablemente por encima de la superficie del Rumi, apretando y tirando de los segmentos hasta que transformó la esfera en un cilindro. En vez de resultar algo suave y bien formado, tenía un aspecto desgajado y sus símbolos se presentaban sumidos en el caos. Últimamente las formas siempre eran caóticas. Llevaban siéndolo más de un año, desde unos seis meses antes del accidente.

Cambió de tema con la esperanza de distraer a su tío.

— ¿Estarán todas las mujeres en el simposio «Ingeniería para el Próximo Milenio»?

—Me he asegurado de ello.

—Excelente.

—Ahora, dime la verdad, muchacho. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Sasuke negó con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de poder expresarlo con palabras. Trató de realizar una nueva forma con el Rumi mientras se esforzaba por explicar lo que había comprendido después de su accidente.

¿Cómo podía explicar el vacío en el que se había convertido su vida a lo largo de los últimos años? No recordaba la última vez que había sentido algo, tanto si era ira, felicidad. Algo. Lo que fuera.

A cada día que pasaba, sus sentimientos, el empuje por inventar e incluso su ambición se habían ido congelando. A cada minuto que pasaba, todo lo que lo convertía en un ser humano normal había ido desapareciendo. Arrojó el Rumi sobre la mesa frustrado por la negativa del objeto a convertirse en una forma de corte limpio y funcional.

—Es simplemente algo que necesito que tú aceptes —dijo Sasuke por fin—. Por mi bien.

—Llama y cancélalo antes de que hagas algo de lo que nos arrepintamos los dos.

—No puedo. Soy el orador principal.

— ¿Y qué diablos se supone que vas a decir tú sobre la ingeniería del próximo milenio? Estamos hablando de mil años, maldita sea. Es imposible predecir incluso si el ser humano seguirá existiendo dentro de mil años, con lo que más difícil resulta aún hablar del estado de la ingeniería en ese periodo de tiempo.

—Y tú dices que yo maldigo muchas veces.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Se me están pegando tus malas costumbres. Sasuke, hace cinco años desde la última vez que apareciste en público. No creo que sea el momento de que eso cambie.

—No he hecho ninguna aparición pública en cinco años porque no he tenido nada que merezca la pena decir en esos malditos cinco años. Cuando tenga algo que merezca la pena decir, empezaré a volver a hacer apariciones públicas. Hasta entonces, creo que puedo apañármelas en un pequeño simposio sin hacer el ridículo.

—Ahora que tu nombre está vinculado a ese pequeño simposio, como tú lo llamas, los medios de comunicación se sentirán muy interesados en él. Después de una ausencia tan larga, esperarán que tú ofrezcas algo de vital importancia. Y supongo que no tienes algo de vital importancia que decirles, ¿verdad?

—No te tienes que preocupar por lo que yo tenga que decirles, tío. Ya me inventaré algo. Lo más irónico de todo esto es que, si yo afirmo que es posible, algún idiota me creerá y lo inventará.

—Sigo esperando que me des una buena razón para explicar por qué estás haciendo esto.

Sasuke le apoyó una mano en el hombro a su tío. Sabía que a Madara le iba a costar entenderlo, pero algo tenía que cambiar. En aquel momento. Antes de que pasara la oportunidad.

—Llevo un año entero sin inventar algo de importancia.

—Lo que ocurre es que tu creatividad está bloqueada, nada más. Podemos encontrar el modo de desbloquearla sin llegar hasta ese extremo.

—No veo cómo mi creatividad puede estar bloqueada si no la tengo. Soy ingeniero.

Madara suspiró.

—Los inventores son personas creativas, Sasuke.

—Eso es una mentira y lo sabes.

—Mira, entiendo que necesites a una mujer. No me opongo a eso. Ve y… encuéntrala —susurró, sonrojándose—. Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso. Cuando lo haya hecho, tú estarás renovado y revitalizado.

—No es tan sencillo. Necesito… ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Desde el accidente, se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba mucho más que una amante temporal. Más que una noche de pasión. Ansiaba algo permanente. Algo duradero. Algo con lo que pudiera contar. Alguien a quien le importara. Alguien a quien pudiera llamar si…

—Necesito más.

Su tío quedó en silencio. Entonces, asintió. Parecía haber leído entre líneas, haber comprendido por fin lo que su sobrino ansiaba aunque se mostrara reacio a aceptarlo.

—Significa que tendrás que dejar de maldecir con tanta frecuencia — bromeó  
Madara —. Aunque tengo que reconocer que sería un cambio agradable.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Lo intentaré.

—También significará que se va a comer mejor en esta casa —dijo Madara algo más contento—. Y que la casa estaría limpia.

—No creo que la mujer con la que yo me case se pusiera muy contenta si supiera que la he elegido porque necesitaba un ama de llaves con derecho a roce —dijo Sasuke. Se inclinó por encima del hombro de su tío y apretó un botón. La impresora se puso a trabajar y empezó a escupir una hoja tras otra de material—. Esto me lleva de nuevo a mi preocupación principal. Si me caso, tú también tendrás que soportarla. Has leído la información sobre esas mujeres. ¿Podrías tolerar que una de ellas viviera aquí permanentemente?

Madara frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es ésa la razón de que no te hayas casado antes? ¿Te preocupaba mi reacción ante el hecho de que nuestra casa se viera invadida por otra persona? Sasuke contuvo un suspiro.

—No. No me he casado porque no he encontrado a una mujer a la que pudiera tolerar durante más de una semana.

—Y ahí es donde entra mi programa de ordenador, ¿no? He hecho todo lo que he podido para transformar el Pretorius en una aplicación más personal y menos empresarial. Los parámetros son similares. Encontrar la esposa perfecta no es muy diferente a encontrar el empleado perfecto.

—Exactamente. Solo hay que introducir datos diferentes —dijo Sasuke. Empezó a enumerar sus requerimientos—. Ingeniera, por lo tanto una persona racional que controla sus sentimientos. Brillante, por supuesto. No soporto a las mujeres tontas. Si fuera físicamente atractiva sería mucho mejor, pero debe de ser lógica, amable y capaz de soportar el aislamiento.

—Pensaba que hablábamos de una mujer.

—Si es ingeniera, lo más probable es que ya posea alguna de esas cualidades y, más importante aún, que encaje aquí.

—Está bien. De acuerdo —dijo Madara—. Si estás decidido a seguir con esto, te confirmo que esa media docena de mujeres va a asistir al simposio.

—Con un poco de ayuda por tu parte.

—Eso ha sido lo más fácil.

Madara tomó los papeles de la impresora y los examinó. Sasuke vio gráficos, fotos, currículos y lo que parecían ser informes de un detective privado. Jamás se podría decir que su tío no había sido concienzudo.

— ¿Y lo más difícil?

—Las mujeres son unas criaturas muy extrañas, Sasuke. Tienden a tener reacciones negativas cuando un hombre las invita a tomar una taza de café y, a renglón seguido, les dice que está buscando esposa.

—Vaya… —susurró Sasuke. No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso.

—Por supuesto, te podrías inventar una excusa para necesitar una esposa con tanta celeridad. Estoy seguro de que se lo creerían. Después de todo, tú eres el gran Sasuke Uchiha o, al menos, eso es lo que afirman todas las publicaciones científicas.

—Por el amor de…

—O también podrías escuchar al no tan gran Madara Uchiha, que ha considerado ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿Y?

—No asistes al simposio para encontrar esposa, sino para encontrar una ayudante.

—Pero si no necesito una ayudante.

—Claro que la necesitas. Al menos, eso es lo que les vas a decir a esas mujeres. Es la única manera de que accedan a que las conozcas. Cuando te decidas por alguna que creas que puedes soportar durante más de un mes, haz que se mude aquí. Trabaja con ella durante un tiempo. Consigue que se enamore de ti y luego cásate con ella. De ese modo, esa mujer no pensara que eres un tío raro. O, con un poco de suerte, cuando se dé cuenta de quién eres, será demasiado tarde. Se habrá casado contigo e incluso podría haber un Sasuke Junior de camino. Tal vez incluso sepa cocinar y limpiar —añadió Madara mientras le colocaba el montón de papeles en las manos—. Mientras tanto, estúdiate esto. El simposio dura tres días, lo que supone que deberás conocer a dos candidatas al día. Tienes ese tiempo para regresar con una ayudante/esposa con la que los dos podamos vivir.

— ¿Y si no sale bien?

Madara se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo he estado pensando. Y aunque no quiero a una mujer desconocida andando por aquí y metiendo la nariz en donde no le llaman, me he dado cuenta de una cosa.

— ¿De qué?

—Estás desperdiciando muchos conocimientos y muchas habilidades, sobrino. Tienes la obligación de compartirlos con otros. Aunque esa mujer no valga como esposa, habrás invertido en el futuro dando inspiración a otra persona o, si tienes suerte, transmitiendo tu código genético a otra generación.

—Menuda manera de exponerlo.

—No te olvides de que esto ha sido idea tuya, muchacho. Tanto si lo sabes como si no, esa etiqueta de genio que llevas por el mundo tiene un precio. Tienes una deuda con el universo.

— ¿Acaso ha enviado la factura el universo? —preguntó Sasuke secamente.

—Deuda que no has pagado. Por eso estás bloqueado. Has guardado celosamente tu conocimiento en vez de extenderlo por el mundo. Si este asunto de la esposa no funciona, al menos habrás transmitido tus conocimientos a una sucesora de mérito. Y eso sí que podría soportarlo yo, dado que sería temporal.

— ¿Y si ella se enamora y la cosa deja de ser temporal?

Madara entornó la mirada.

— ¿Acaso crees que ella es la única que podría enamorarse? ¿Por qué no lo dos?

Sasuke sabía muy bien que no podría esperar algo así. Dudaba que fuera capaz de volver a amar.

—Solo ella —afirmó.

—En ese caso, recuerda que me gusta cenar a las seis.

«Sasuke Uchiha».

Sakura Haruno se detuvo en seco en el momento en el que vio el nombre en el centro del tablón de anuncios del Coronation Hotel. La suave luz del atardecer iluminaba la bella foto en blanco y negro, que amenazaba con ponerla de rodillas. La llamativa bolsa fucsia que llevaba se le cayó al suelo, dejando que pinturas, pegatinas y juguetes varios para niños pequeños se desparramaran por el suelo.

Era él.

Ciertamente, era un hombre muy diferente del que ella había conocido diez años antes. Aquel hombre parecía más duro, más fiero que el que ella había conocido. Sus ojos eran los mismos y revelaban la cautela que ella recordaba tan claramente, como si fuera un animal constantemente en estado de alerta. De hecho, aquella cautela parecía más intensa e iba acompañada por una expresión de cinismo.

Estudió cada rasgo de la fotografía y trató de encontrar más cambios. No tardó en hacerlo. El tiempo había grabado ciertas líneas de expresión en los fuertes rasgos masculinos. Las más profundas enmarcaban una boca demasiado dura. A lo largo de los años, parecía haber adquirido una frialdad que ella esperaba que fuera solo un requerimiento del fotógrafo más que un reflejo verdadero de la personalidad del hombre.

A pesar de aquellos cambios tan preocupantes, el deseo y la alegría se apoderaron de ella. Extendió la mano para acariciar la imagen y esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa. Después de tantos años, se habían vuelto a encontrar.

En realidad, no se habían encontrado. Ella lo había encontrado a él. ¿Estaría él tan contento de verla como ella a él? ¿Se acordaría de ella? Considerando lo mucho que ella había cambiado, posiblemente no. Sin embargo, ella sí lo recordaba a él y también se acordaba de todos los momentos de los tres meses de verano que habían pasado juntos. Se rio en voz alta y llamó la atención de los demás. No le importó. Tenía la posibilidad de volver a ver a Sasuke.

Se agachó y recogió todas sus pertenencias mientras leía la información que aparecía en el tablón. Parecía que Sasuke se había hecho un hueco en el mundo de la ingeniería. Se alegraba por él. Iba a empezar su discurso en menos de cinco minutos. Excelente. No tenía nada más que hacer aquella tarde. Seguramente no le importaría a nadie que ella asistiera aquella conferencia, considerando que Sasuke y ella eran viejos amigos… por no decir viejos amantes.

De hecho, él había sido su primer amante, el más especial de todos. Sakura jamás lo había olvidado. Jamás había conocido un amor tan maravilloso como el que había compartido con él. Jamás había encontrado a un hombre que lo igualara. Generoso. Paciente. Amable. Alguien que se aferrara a la vida a pesar del torbellino de su pasado… ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo!

En la puerta de la sala de conferencias había dos hombres que comprobaban las acreditaciones que debían llevar antes de permitirles la entrada. Sakura esperó a que los dos se distrajeran antes de colarse en la sala repleta. Ya era imposible encontrar un asiento libre y muchos de los asistentes habían empezado a colocarse de pie. Vio por fin un hueco libre cerca de la primera fila. No quería estar tan cerca porque iba vestida informalmente y la mayoría de los asistentes iban con traje y roja, que era perfecta para firmar libros para niños, la hacían destacar entre los que le rodeaban.

Se acomodó por fin en su lugar y sonrió a los dos hombres que tenía a ambos lados. Ellos no le sonrieron a ella sino que, más bien, parecieron diseccionarla con la mirada y no de un modo precisamente sexual. Era más bien como si ella representara una ecuación que no supieran resolver.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, las luces se hicieron más tenues y un hombre se acercó al podio. Todo el mundo guardó silencio. El hombre no perdió tiempo alguno. Empezó a presentar a Sasuke Uchiha, repasando una larga lista de credenciales y logros. Por fin, se hizo a un lado y miró con expectación hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala.

El silencio se apoderó del auditorio. Los asistentes estiraron el cuello esperando ansiosamente la salida del orador. Entonces, apareció, avanzando por el escenario con la gracia felina que ella recordaba de su juventud. Los recuerdos la invadieron. El día en el que él entró en la casa de sus padres, como una pantera esperando atacar o ser atacada. La línea que había trazado para protegerse y mantenerse alejado de los demás, una línea que a ella le había encantado superar. La maravillosa noche en el lago donde sus ropas habían terminado en el suelo y los cuerpos de ambos se habían fundido. Aquella deliciosa inocencia que se había transformado en apasionado conocimiento.

La mirada de Sasuke recorrió la sala con impaciente desdén. Entonces, comenzó con su conferencia. A pesar de que Sakura solo comprendía una palabra de cada veinte, los tonos profundos y ricos de su voz la hipnotizaban como al resto de los asistentes.

Sasuke había cambiado desde que los dos estuvieron juntos por última vez. Ella también. ¿Le habría reconocido si se hubieran cruzado por la calle? Posiblemente. Si se esforzaba mucho, aún era capaz de reconocer al muchacho en el hombre en el que se había convertido.

—Genial. En lo que se refiere a la creación de sensores robóticos, Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor del planeta —comentó alguien de la primera fila con admiración.

Sakura volvió a centrar su atención en Sasuke. No tenía ni idea de qué significaba todo aquello, pero se sintió muy impresionada de que a Sasuke se le considerara el mejor del planeta. ¿A qué precio? Lo estudió más detenidamente.

Tenía los rasgos más duros y más definidos que cuando tenían dieciocho años. Bueno, casi dieciocho. Aún tenía aquel brillo peligroso en la mirada de sus ojos negros, como si fuera un felino. Su cabello negro como el ébano y lo llevaba casi tan largo como solía llevarlo tantos años atrás. No llevaba traje. Se había decantado por una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color que parecían tragarse toda la luz del escenario y lo dejaban envuelto en sombras.

¿Dónde estaba el Sasuke que ella recordaba? ¿Quién era aquella criatura que había ocupado su lugar? Había cambiado de un modo que desafiaba su capacidad para identificarlo. Antes, no había sido tan reservado ni tan gélido.

Si lo observaba en aquellos momentos, se daba cuenta de que todo había cambiado. Ya no era abierto, sino cerrado con fuerza sobre sí mismo. Sospechaba que ya raramente se reiría. Lejos de sentirse encantado con el mundo, lo observaba con una mirada cínica que lo eclipsaba todo.

¿Qué le había ocurrido? Le dolía ver que él ya no se parecía en nada al personaje que ella había creado para sus libros de cuentos, el personaje en el que había basado los recuerdos que tenía de él. ¿Cómo se podía haber equivocado tanto? Justo entonces, la mirada de Sasuke se detuvo sobre ella. Algo muy extraño ocurrió entre ellos. ¿La habría reconocido? ¿La recordaba después de tanto tiempo? No era probable, dado que su apariencia había cambiado mucho en aquellos diez años. Los ojos de él relucieron bajo los focos como si fueran dos perlas negras.

En ese momento, Sakura decidió que, pasara lo que pasara, antes de marcharse de allí descubriría qué era lo que le había ocurrido a Sasuke.

Aprovecharía la oportunidad de enfrentarse con el pasado, con un pasado que jamás había podido olvidar. Se demostraría que lo que habían tenido juntos no había sido tan especial dado que, evidentemente, él ya no era la maravillosa persona que había sido.

Entonces, por fin podría dejarlo en el pasado y seguir con su vida. No quería estar allí. No quería estar allí, dando un discurso en el que no creía. Llevaba menos de un día en Kioto y ya había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello era una completa pérdida de tiempo.

En el momento en el que llegó, se acomodó en la suite, deshizo la maleta y fue a por el primer nombre que tenía en su lista. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo? Desgraciadamente, Dorothy Salyer resultó ser una desilusión, al igual que las siguientes dos candidatas. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido. Desgraciadamente, nada había cambiado desde el accidente.

Necesitaba… más. Quería experimentar, aunque fuera de pasada, una vida normal. Una vida. Volver a sentir, aunque ya no fuera capaz de dejarse llevar por el romanticismo. Tener una familia. Hijos. Un legado.

Eso le llevó a la mujer de la blusa roja. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Le provocaba una sensación extraña, como si quisiera despertar un recuerdo del pasado, pero no podía entender por qué. Lo único que sabía era que la deseaba desesperadamente, una sensación que llevaba años sin experimentar.

¿Por qué no estaba ella en su lista de candidatas?

Debía de haber algo malo en ella, algo que el ordenador calificara como inaceptable. Ciertamente no era su aspecto físico. Esbelta y delicada. Era la clase de mujer que él encontraba más atractiva. Pelirosa de cabello liso. Sus rasgos eran elegantes, a excepción de la boca, que resultaba profundamente seductora. Por lo tanto, si no era su aspecto, ¿por qué había sido eliminada de la lista de candidatas?

¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente inteligente? Era imposible que no lo fuera considerando su presencia en el simposio. Posiblemente él había colocado el grado de inteligencia demasiado alto. Tal vez podría bajar un poco el cociente intelectual si aquella mujer quedaba fuera de los parámetros que había predeterminado. Repasó la lista que le había dado a Madara. Físicamente atractiva. Inteligente. Ingeniera. Esos tres datos los cumplía plenamente, ¿no? Solo le quedaba que fuera coherente, amable, que pudiera vivir aislada y que no fuera alocada.

Tal vez el ordenador había decidido que aquella mujer no era coherente. Bueno, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a conformarse con razonable silo de racional no cuadraba con ella. ¿Amable? Se lo parecía. Tal vez era lo del aislamiento lo que la había dejado fuera. Si ponían empeño, tal vez podrían encontrar el modo de solucionar ese problema. Eso tan solo le dejaba alguien que no fuera alocada. Sumisa. En realidad, él era un hombre, ¿no? Ya se encargaría él de dominarla.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Existía la posibilidad de que hubiera encontrado a su ayudante/esposa sin la ayuda del ordenador. Ese hecho solo demostraba que el intelecto de Sasuke era más poderoso que el programa de Madara. ¡Cómo iba a disfrutar restregándoselo por la cara a su tío!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura permaneció inmóvil. Esperó a que la fila que se dirigía hacia el escenario disminuyera. Parecía que todo el mundo quería un trozo de Sasuke Uchiha y ella se preguntó por qué. ¿Qué había hecho él para inspirar tanto entusiasmo y excitación en el mundo de la ingeniería? Decidió que lo investigaría en cuando regresase a su casa.

Cuando por fin hizo ademán de abandonar la sala, Sasuke saltó del escenario y se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Sakura no se sorprendió. Desde el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron había sabido que él la perseguiría. Por el momento, se lo permitiría.

— ¿Le gustaría tomar conmigo una taza de café? —le preguntó él. Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Interesante. No se había andado por las ramas.

—Hola —respondió mientras extendía la mano—. Sakura Haruno. Es un placer volver a verte.

Se sorprendió al ver que él se detenía en seco. Comprendió que él estaba recordando.

—Nos hemos visto antes.

—No te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?

—No.

Ahí estaba el Sasuke que ella recordaba.

—Tal vez lo recordarás mientras tomamos café.

Se cruzó de brazos sobre un impresionante torso.

— ¿Por qué no nos ahorras tiempo a los dos y me refrescas la memoria?

—No lo creo. Será más divertido del otro modo.

—Divertido —repitió él como si la palabra le resultara repugnante.

Sakura comprobó que él había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio.

—Sí. Divertido. Adjetivo, algo que nos da placer o alegría. Cuando es verbo, divertirse, jugar o bromear. Es que tengo memoria fotográfica.

Por alguna razón, aquella explicación relajó a Sasuke y le animó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias por la explicación. No conozco bien esa palabra.

—Me siento escandalizada. ¿Y «trabajo»? ¿Conoces bien esa?

—Bastante.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—«Sorprender». Cuando algo inesperado causa asombro o fascinación. Sakura se echó a reír. Se sentía muy sorprendida y fascinada por el hecho de ver cómo Sasuke se reía con ella. Sin poder contener el impulso, le agarró una mano.

—Creo que has dicho algo sobre ir a tomar una taza de café.

Sasuke observó las manos de ambos durante un largo instante.

Entonces, la miró a ella. El fuego ardía en la brillantez de aquella mirada, un apetito y un anhelo que Sakura no podía malinterpretar. Una potente calidez le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le llegó en cuestión de segundos al centro de su ser. Allí, generó un deseo tan poderoso como el que se reflejaba en los ojos de él. Desde el momento en el que entró en la casa de los padres de Sakura, él había ejercido aquel efecto sobre ella. Al menos, eso no había cambiado.

—Creo que un café sería un excelente comienzo —afirmó él.

— ¿Un excelente comienzo? ¿Y el final? —se atrevió ella a preguntar.

—Creo que los dos conocemos la respuesta a eso.

Así era. Terminarían en el mismo lugar en el que habían terminado la

Última vez que habían estado juntos.

En la cama.

Para que ninguno de los asistentes a la conferencia pudiera molestarles, Sasuke le pidió a la camarera que les llevara a una de las mesas más alejadas de todo el café.

Sakura se sentó frente a Sasuke. Él aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiarla. Era una verdadera belleza. El cabello le caía liso sobre los hombros. Tenía los ojos verdes. La expresión de su rostro era tan abierta e ingenua como la de una niña. Tenía la nariz recta y delgada. Los pómulos altos y ligeramente prominentes, lo que añadía enteros a la elegancia de su rostro. En cuando a la boca… Allí era donde la mirada de Sasuke se detenía. Era el único rasgo de su rostro que la apartaba de la belleza clásica, de labios gruesos y rosados. Por alguna extraña razón, su forma y su color hacía que él deseara morderlos…

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a dar una pista?

—Supongo que te refieres a una pista sobre el lugar en el que nos

Conocimos —respondió Sakura con una seductora sonrisa—. Dale tiempo. Ya lo recordarás.

—Podría ser que no. Tuve un accidente hace seis meses. Algunas veces, me cuesta recordar nombres y ciertos hechos de mi pasado.

Ella lo miró fijamente muy sorprendida.

—Oh, Sasuke. Lo siento mucho. No tenía ni idea.

—No veo la razón por la que deberías saberlo dado que me he esforzado mucho para evitar que el público en general se enterara —dijo.

Sakura le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella era la clase de mujer sensible que goza con el contacto físico. Poco usual en un ingeniero, pero podría vivir con ello. ¿Vivir con ello? Se acostumbraría muy rápido.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es una de esas cosas que uno aprende a aceptar. Como las cicatrices.

Le sorprendió ver que los ojos de Sakura se habían llenado de lágrimas.

— ¿Cicatrices? Esas tampoco importan. Lo único que significan es que eres un superviviente.

—Tenemos la opción de hacer el amor en la oscuridad si crees que las cicatrices podrían tener un impacto adverso en tu libido.

Para su sorpresa, ella se echó a reír.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Me temía que hubieras cambiado. Aún tienes ese maravilloso sentido del humor.

¿Acaso ella había creído que estaba bromeando? Había estado hablando completamente en serio.

— ¿Significa eso que no te interesa hacer el amor? —le preguntó. Tal vez debería haber abordado el asunto gradualmente, pero le parecía la progresión lógica, lo que tocaba entre invitarle a tomar un café y pedirle que fuera su ayudante/esposa—. No hay prisa. Tenemos sesenta y una horas y treinta y cuatro minutos.

Sakura se echó a reír de nuevo. El sonido de su risa fue algo ligero, libre, que llegó directamente al gélido centro de su ser y se lo desheló ligeramente. Por primera vez en años, sintió esperanza. Tal vez no era un caso perdido. Tal vez Sakura podría llevarle a los cálidos brazos de la primavera.

—Me interesa mucho hacer el amor contigo —le informó ella—. Hace tanto tiempo, Sasuke. Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido buscarte mucho antes.

—No me habrías encontrado. Madara nos tiene muy bien ocultos.

— ¿Madara?

—Mi tío. Es experto en informática, lo que me viene bien dado que me ayuda a mantener el anonimato.

—Ah… —dijo ella mirándolo con sus encantadores ojos. Sasuke descubrió que le gustaba ser el centro de su universo. Le gustaba mucho—. No sabía que tenías familia. Al menos, jamás me lo mencionaste.

La manera en la que ella hablaba sugería que habían compartido cierta intimidad. Entornó la mirada y maldijo el accidente. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado de alguien como ella?

— ¿Cómo te conocí?

Sakura sonrió.

—Te daré una pista. Mi aspecto ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos.

— ¿En qué, por ejemplo?

—Mi cabello.

— ¿Más largo? ¿Más corto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Más claro. Estaba pintado de rojo para ocultar el rosa.

Un profundo alivio se apoderó de él. Eso lo explicaba todo. Sin duda, el programa de ordenador la había descartado por aquel detalle.

—Yo podría vivir con una mujer de cabello rojo —dijo. En especial si Sakura accedía a ser su ayudante-esposa.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella. Le había asombrado aquella respuesta. Tal vez aquella frase había sonado algo extraña. ¿Acaso no le había advertido Madara sobre el hecho de invitar a una mujer a tomar una taza de café para luego pedirle en matrimonio? Había llegado el momento de tomarse las cosas con más calma.

— ¿Nos conocimos en alguna otra conferencia de ingeniería? —le preguntó.

—Oh, yo no…

En aquel momento, la camarera regresó y les ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes. Me llamo Anita y voy a ser su camarera —dijo afirmando lo evidente—. ¿Qué les apetece tomar?

—Yo tomaré un té helado con mucho limón, por favor —dijo Sakura. Sasuke experimentó una sensación de familiaridad. Se le pasó enseguida. Aquella sensación le había ocurrido demasiado frecuentemente y en ocasiones no podía recordar de qué se trataba por mucho que se esforzara. Se sentía como si estuviera en medio de un monumental atasco mental, incapaz de maniobrar las coordenadas que contenían aquel recuerdo en particular.

Aceptó el fracaso con su habitual estoicismo y miró a la camarera.

—Café. Solo.

—Volveré enseguida —anunció Anita.

En el momento en el que la camarera se marchó, Sasuke se centró de nuevo en Sakura.

— ¿Me vas a dar otra pista?

—Se me ocurre algo mejor. ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que has estado haciendo en estos últimos años? Después de todo, tú eres el mejor en lo que se refiere a sensores robóticos.

—Así es.

—Veo que no necesitas abuela.

— ¿Y por qué iba a necesitarla? —preguntó él. Evidentemente, no había comprendido el doble sentido.

—Me dejas muerta —comentó ella, riendo—. Sigues siendo tan lógico como siempre.

—No, por supuesto que no. Mientras sigas recordando cómo sentir.

¿Sentir? Sasuke no sabía cómo responder a aquello. Buscó a Rumi, pero se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la esfera en la suite. Comprendió en aquel momento lo mucho que dependía de su creación cuando se encontraba en una situación que no sabía cómo resolver. Con la mayoría de los ingenieros, sabía exactamente lo que esperar y cómo hablarles, pero con aquella mujer… Sakura le despertaba sentimientos que creía muertos hacía ya mucho tiempo, un deseo que eclipsaba todo lo demás. En aquellos momentos, sentado frente a ella, le importaba un comino la conferencia o el trabajo que no había podido completar durante el año anterior o incluso hacer las preguntas necesarias para asegurase de que había encontrado la perfecta ayudante/esposa. Lo único que le importaba era permitir que la primavera deshiciera el hielo que rodeaba su corazón. Que le calentara la sangre que le fluía por las venas. Que le ayudara a encontrar al hombre perdido en aquel interminable invierno para que pudiera respirar plenamente en su nueva vida.

Aquella mujer era la respuesta a su problema.

Sakura esperó pacientemente a que él volviera a hablar. Estaba cómoda con el silencio. A Sasuke

Le parecía un atributo poco usual en una persona, fuera cual fuera su género. Mientras esperaba, ella sonreía y se agarraba la barbilla con la mano. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tenía unas manos muy bonitas, con dedos largos.

Evocó una imagen de las manos de Sakura sobre su cuerpo… Dios Santo, ¿de dónde había salido aquello? Normalmente, él no era una persona muy imaginativa y, sin embargo, aquella asombrosa imagen le había provocado una inconfundible reacción fisiológica que le resultaba imposible controlar. Sin duda, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer.

Algo debió delatarle. Sakura se irguió inmediatamente en la silla.

— Sasuke, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Vas a tener que perdonarme. Esto no me ha ocurrido desde que era un adolescente, pero tal vez por mi reciente aislamiento, estoy recibiendo una inusual cantidad de estímulos visuales que están teniendo una reacción adversa en mi sistema nervioso central. Si pudieras tratar de ser menos estimulante visualmente, mi cuerpo soltaría una cantidad apropiada de óxido nítrico en los cuerpos cavernosos que debería hacer que mis músculos se relajaran…

Ella lo miró perpleja.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

—Me has provocado una erección.

La camarera eligió aquel instante para regresar con lo que habían pedido.

— ¿Desean algo más? —les preguntó Anita tratando de mantener una expresión impasible en el rostro.

Sasuke no lo dudó.

—No. La cuenta, por favor. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

—Está bien.

Ella se puso de pie y se colgó la bolsa en el hombro pero, antes de que pudieran dar más de dos pasos, un caballero de cierta edad les cortó el paso.

—Excelente discurso, señor Uchiha. Me han gustado mucho sus predicciones sobre robótica futura y su interrelación con los humanos.

Sasuke se detuvo y estrechó la mano del hombre.

—Gracias. Ahora, si nos perdona…

Sasuke sabía lo que ocurriría si no se marchaba de allí pronto. Se pasarían la noche entera hablando. En cualquier otro momento, no le habría importado hacerlo, pero no en aquel instante. No aquella noche, cuando esperaba pasársela conociendo mejor a la mujer con la que tenía intención de casarse.

—Tengo una reunión dentro de tres minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos exactamente y me va a llevar precisamente ese tiempo llegar allí — respondió—. Ahora, si nos disculpa…

—Cómo no.

Sasuke le colocó la mano en la espalda a Sakura y la hizo avanzar entre las personas que se les habían ido acercando hacia la salida. En el momento en el que salieron del café, Sakura se volvió para mirarlo. Le colocó una mano en el centro del pecho y le impidió seguir avanzando.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —le preguntó.

—Pensaba que esa parte la entendías. ¿Acaso ha habido un error de comunicación?

—Podríamos decir que sí.

— ¿Preferirías que fuera más directo?

—No, creo que ya lo has sido lo suficiente. Pensaba que me habías invitado a tomar café. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

Sasuke suspiró.

—Supongo que debería haber permitido que te tomaras tu té helado antes de dar el siguiente paso.

—Por lo menos un sorbo —bromeó ella. Entonces, dejó de apretarle la mano contra el pecho y comenzó a volverlo loco al empezar a trazar pequeños círculos.

Sasuke tenía la sensación de que, si ella no paraba, y pronto, su cuerpo terminaría rápidamente con los depósitos de óxido nítrico.

—Sé que nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Siempre lo hemos estado.

— ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

— ¿Sobre lo de hacer el amor contigo? —preguntó ella. Entonces, negó con la cabeza—. Solo creo que nos lo deberíamos tomar con más calma. Vaya. El indicador de las reservas de óxido nítrico estaba empezando a indicar la V de vacío.

—No sé si voy a poder…. —confesó él.

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron.

—Yo puedo vivir sin té. ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que nos quedaba hasta tu próxima cita?

—Noventa y cuatro segundos, pero mentí sobre lo de esa cita.

—Sí, lo sé. Se llama «broma» —dijo ella—. Un sustantivo. Significa «algo que provoca risa o diversión con los actos o las palabras de una persona».

—A mí no me provoca risa o diversión.

—No. ¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

¿Sentir? Sasuke cerró los ojos. Sentía que la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo. Que Dios lo ayudara, ella tenía razón. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaba sintiendo. Trató de identificar aquella sensación en particular.

—Esperanza —susurró con voz ronca—. Significa «la anticipación, creencia o confianza en que algo que se desea mucho puede por fin estar a punto de ocurrir».

Sakura observó a Sasuke. Sentía que el corazón amenazaba con rompérsele. ¿Qué había ocurrido en todos aquellos años que habían estado separados que lo habían llevado a no sentir esperanza alguna? Le agarró la camisa y tiró de ella para acercarlo un poco más.

—Llévame a tu habitación, Sasuke

Después de todo, ¿qué importaba si le hacía el amor entonces o más tarde? Desde el momento en el que se cruzaron sus miradas había sabido que llegaría aquel instante.

Lo deseaba. Siempre lo había deseado y él la deseaba también. Se dio la vuelta y, sin soltarle de la camisa, tiró de él hacia los ascensores.

—Supongo que esto significa que nos vamos —preguntó él con voz

Seca.

—Sí, así es.

—Está bien, pero, para que lo sepas, los ascensores están en la dirección opuesta.

Sakura no aminoró el paso sino que, simplemente, cambió de dirección. Llegaron a los ascensores y entraron en uno. Guardaron silencio durante todo el trayecto. No obstante, Sakura sentía cómo la tensión se iba acrecentando entre ellos, provocando una tensión que, tarde o temprano, terminaría por explotar.

Las puertas se abrieron por fin. Sasuke señaló hacia la derecha.

—Doscientas cincuenta y uno.

Sakura esperó hasta que él abriera la puerta con la tarjeta.

—Dime una cosa, Sasuke. Ahora que me tienes aquí, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo?

Él no respondió inmediatamente. En vez de eso, estudió el rostro de Sakura con intensidad. ¿Había tenido su rostro una expresión tan grave? Siempre había sido un muchacho muy callado en su adolescencia, estudioso y centrado. Sin embargo, también había tenido la capacidad de reír. ¿Dónde había ido esa capacidad? ¿Cómo podría Sakura volver a encontrarla de nuevo?

Sasuke debía de haber decidido lo que quería hacer con ella porque dio un paso más hacia ella. Le enganchó el dedo en el profundo escote de la blusa y tiró de ella para tomarla en brazos.

—Creo que voy a quitarte la ropa y a hacerte el amor —le informó él muy seriamente.

Entonces, la besó.


	4. Capítulo 3

Sakura le rodeó con los brazos el cuello a Sasuke y se aferró a él como si le fuera en ello la vida. El primer roce de sus labios fue una suave y tierna caricia. Se mantuvo así durante un breve momento, lo suficiente para que ella reaccionara. En el momento en el que ella se lanzó, el beso se hizo más fuerte y más insistente. Entonces, suspiró encantada. Se entregó a él sin dudas ni cautela.

Sasuke superó la frontera de los labios y dejó que la lengua se deslizara entre ellos hasta encontrar la de Sakura y estimularla de tal manera que el deseo de ella se acrecentó aún más.

El control de Sasuke era exquisito, pausado. Entonces, los dientes de él se cerraron sobre el labio inferior de Sakura y tiraron suavemente, lo que amenazó con volverla completamente loca.

—No te puedes imaginar el tiempo que llevo deseando hacer eso —le informó él. Sakura tardó un largo instante en poder responder.

—No tengo ni idea, pero estoy dispuesta a apostarme contigo que tú me podrías decir hasta el minuto exacto.

—Incluso los segundos.

Sakura le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y prácticamente la aspiró. Su beso fue el más completo que ella hubiera recibido nunca.

—Dime lo que deseas y me pasaré el resto de la noche dándotelo. Sakura pudo contener muy a duras penas un gemido como respuesta.

—Esperaba que me dijeras esto.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Quieres las luces apagadas o encendidas cuando te quite la ropa?

—Oh, sí.

—Tal vez el deje encendido para verte completamente desnuda envuelta por el atardecer.

Eran las palabras más poéticas que él le había dicho desde que reanudaron su relación. Algo se despertó dentro de ella, calentándola por dentro y por fuera.

—En ese caso, es mejor que te des prisa porque está a punto de anochecer.

—No voy a darme prisa, y mucho menos en algo tan importante como esto.

Sakura solo pudo mirarlo atentamente. Se sentía indefensa mientras el deseo la atravesaba por dentro.

—Oh, Sasuke. Tenía tanto miedo…

— ¿Miedo? ¿De mí?

—En cierto modo sí —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces, escuchó el ruido que hacían los juguetes infantiles que llevaba en su bolsa al golpearse los unos contra los otros. Aquel sonido la tranquilizó como ninguna otra cosa hubiera podido hacerlo—. De cómo estarías cuando volviera a encontrarme contigo. De si habrías cambiado. Al principio, pensaba…

— ¿Que había cambiado?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Parecía la conclusión lógica.

—Es cierto. Pensaba que habías cambiado —dijo ella. Se quitó la pesada bolsa del hombro y la dejó descuidadamente sobre la moqueta.

Afortunadamente, el contenido permaneció en su interior—. Y has cambiado. Es natural. Supongo, dado que el cambio es inevitable por el paso del tiempo.

—Una observación muy astuta.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Sin embargo, sigues siendo el mismo. Bajo esa jerga científica que utilizas y lo distante que te muestras, sigues siendo el Sasuke que yo recordaba.

—Supongo que eso es bueno.

—Es…

Por alguna razón, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, por lo que se apresuró a bajarlos rezando para que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Parecía que Sakura era incapaz de contener su energía y le desabrochó uno de los botones de la camisa.

—Es fantástico —admitió ella con voz ronca.

—Veamos si no podemos conseguir que lo sea aún más…

Sakura tenía que admitir que una de las cualidades que siempre había admirado de Sasuke era su capacidad para centrarse con gran intensidad. No perdió más tiempo hablando, sino que aplicó toda su atención en desabrocharle los botones. Entonces, le deslizó la blusa por los hombros antes de desabrocharle el sujetador con un movimiento de dedos. Entonces, le cubrió los senos con las manos y deslizó los pulgares por los pezones. Sakura se sintió sorprendida por el poder y la fuerza que emanaban de aquellas manos. No eran las manos suaves de un hombre que trabaja en un despacho, sino las de uno que trabaja con las manos. Fuera cual fuera el trabajo de ingeniería y robótica que realizaba, implicaba el uso de aquellas manos, moldeando su fuerza y su textura. Ella gimió ante la deliciosa abrasión a la que la sometían y sintió que las rodillas amenazaban con doblársele.

—Sasuke, por favor…

—No me pidas que me dé prisa porque no puedo. No voy a hacerlo. Quiero disfrutar cada instante.

Sasuke apartó las manos de los pechos para deslizarlas por el tembloroso abdomen. El sonido de la cremallera de los pantalones que ella llevaba puestos resonó con dureza contra la respiración de ambos. Él le quitó todas las prendas y la dejó completamente desnuda ante él.

Era el turno de Sakura. No tenía la paciencia de Sasuke. Tiró y arrancó para quitarle pantalones, camisa, zapatos y calcetines. Mientras que la oscuridad los embargaba, ella permitió que las manos fueran sus ojos mientras se familiarizaba de nuevo con cada centímetro del cuerpo de él.

Había cambiado tanto… No solo era más alto, sino también más corpulento. Tenía unos músculos deliciosamente formados y tonificados.

Entonces, notó un abultamiento que era una larga línea que rasgaba la suave piel.

—Oh, Sasuke. Veo que no estabas bromeando sobre las cicatrices, ¿verdad?

Él se tensó.

—Debería estar lo suficientemente oscuro para que no vieras nada.

—Y lo está, pero puedo tocarla.

— ¿Te resulta ofensiva? ¿Preferirías dar por terminado nuestro acto sexual?

— ¿Terminar con…? —Repitió Sakura ahogando una risa—. Sinceramente, Sasuke. Eres tan divertido. Siempre sé cuándo estás disgustado. Empiezas a hablar como un empollón.

—No estoy disgustado.

— ¿Entonces?

—Estoy… emocionalmente comprometido.

—Lo sorprendente sería que no lo estuvieras —afirmó ella. Sasuke no respondió. Se limitó a permanecer inmóvil. ¿Acaso creía que ella se marcharía por unas cuantas cicatrices? Si pensaba eso era que ya no la conocía muy bien, pero no tardaría en volver a hacerlo—. Deja que te demuestre lo ofensivas que me resultan tus cicatrices.

Muy delicadamente, apretó los labios contra la primera, recorriéndola de principio a fin. Localizó la siguiente y la besó del mismo modo. Hizo lo mismo con todas las que fue encontrando, creando así un mapa de caricias por el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Ya no hay más —susurró él.

Entonces, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Una tenue luz iluminaba el sendero a través de la oscuridad, apartando las sombras y creando un halo dorado en la cama. Se tumbó al lado de ella y la cálida luz recorrió los duros músculos y se hundió en su rostro. El dolor se reflejaba allí, un dolor que ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder aliviar. Tal vez podría hacerlo.

Sakura extendió las manos hacia él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Entonces, ajustó las curvas de su cuerpo para acomodarlas al de Sasuke. No había duda de que él se había convertido en la pantera que durante mucho tiempo a ella le había recordado. Elegante y ágil, con un ápice de dureza y de peligrosa masculinidad. La piel se deslizaba bajo sus manos. Su fibroso cuerpo le resultaba profundamente atractivo a la artista que ella llevaba dentro de sí como el delicado tono dorado de su piel. Podría perderse en él. Entonces, ¿por qué resistirse?

En aquella ocasión, cuando ella volvió a recorrer las cicatrices, lo hizo con la luz. Deseó que sus besos tuvieran el poder de sanar, que pudiera arreglar y reconfortar todo lo que había dañado no solo su cuerpo, sino también su corazón y su alma. Acarició cada una de ellas mientras Sasuke permanecía con el rostro rígido y los ojos profundamente cerrados.

Instantes después, él se incorporó con un rápido movimiento y la inmovilizó contra el colchón colocándole las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Se colocó encima de ella y la contempló.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo él.

Sin darle oportunidad de que respondiera, la besó apasionadamente. Un profundo placer se adueñó de ella y la empujó a abrazarlo de nuevo, tirando de él para que la envolviera en su interminable masculinidad. Sasuke deslizó las manos entre ambos y le acarició los senos, explorando cada centímetro de ellos, moldeándolos con sus callosas manos antes de bajar la cabeza y atrapar un duro pezón entre los dientes. Ella suspiró de placer.

—Sasuke —dijo, casi gritando su nombre—, vuelve a hacer eso…

La última vez que había estado entre los brazos de Sasuke, la última vez que él la había poseído, todo había sido suave y tierno. Experimental. Habían sido prácticamente unos niños, llenos de una insaciable curiosidad y ansia de lo físico, pero cautos al mismo tiempo en su exploración. En la presente ocasión, su conocimiento era más profundo y su deseo más coordinado. Distaban mucho de ser niños. Sin embargo, en los años que habían separado ambos encuentros, una cosa no había cambiado. La magia seguía existiendo.

La mano de Sasuke se separó de los pechos y siguió bajando hasta que encontró la calidez de la entrepierna de Sakura. Se hundió en ella, sin dejar de acariciarla, separándole las piernas hasta que ella estuvo completamente extendida debajo de él, expuesta por completo a su mirada. Los músculos del vientre y de los muslos se contraían de placer, sensación que se intensificaba con cada lento movimiento de los dedos de él. Sasuke se tomó su tiempo, volviéndola loca de placer.

—Por favor, Sasuke. No puedo soportarlo más.

—Pues espero que sí, dado que tengo mucho que darte. Deja que te lo dé todo, Sakura…

Ella escuchó cómo se abría uno de los cajones de la mesilla de noche y oyó cómo se rasgaba un envoltorio. Con un rápido movimiento, Sasuke se colocó un preservativo.

El cuerpo de ella se tensó con un deseo intenso. Sasuke se colocó encima y, tras colocarle las manos en el trasero, la levantó ligeramente. Entonces, se hundió en ella con un lento movimiento, llenándola por completo. Sakura lo estrechó con brazos y piernas y levantó las caderas para que el contacto fuera más completo. Quería que aquellas sensaciones duraran para siempre, ansiaba poder aferrarse a aquel instante y gozar siempre con él. Jamás había experimentado algo como aquello y tan solo con él. No lo comprendía ni necesitaba entenderlo. Simplemente lo aceptaba y gozaba con ello.

De repente no pudo pensar. Se limitó a moverse con él, fragmentándose en miles de trozos cuando las sensaciones explotaron dentro de ella. Con cada movimiento, Sasuke la empujaba un poco más hacia el éxtasis, cada vez más alto y más lejos de lo que nunca había conseguido llegar antes.

Fue un instante trascendente que solo había experimentado en una ocasión y tan solo con un hombre. Con aquel hombre. Con aquellos brazos. Era la misma unión, aunque separada por varios años. ¿Lo sentía él? ¿Sentía la conexión que habían vuelto a forjar? ¿Comprendía él lo que comprendía ella? Sakura había pensado que pasando aquella noche juntos, podría desprenderse por fin de los recuerdos del pasado. Sin embargo, había descubierto algo muy diferente.

A pesar de todo lo que tenían en contra, se habían convertido en uno y ya no había vuelta atrás. A partir de aquel momento, Sakura le pertenecía igual que ella le pertenecía a él. Para siempre.

Por fin llegó la noche. Sasuke pidió comida que ni siquiera probaron. Empezaron frases que quedaron sin terminar. Prepararon un baño que se quedó frío, olvidado. Se limitaron a estar abrazados, gozando insaciablemente de sus cuerpos. Durmieron en algún momento. La noche se convirtió en día.

Sasuke se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios y la completa seguridad de que su vida había dado un giro y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Miró a Sakura, que seguía profundamente dormida, acurrucada contra él como si los dos compartieran la misma piel. Ella tenía apoyada la cabeza contra su hombro. El rosado cabello se le extendía como un remolino de seda por el pecho, sobre el que también tenía una mano.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir a continuación? ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que se convirtiera en su ayudante-esposa? Porque ya no tenía intención alguna de dejarla marchar.

Con mucho cuidado, se levantó y se apoyó sobre un codo. Entonces, trazó la aterciopelada piel desde el hombro al pecho, de la cintura a la cadera pasando por la respingona curva del trasero. Entonces lo vio, descansando sobre la parte trasera de la cadera izquierda. Un tatuaje que parecía mirarlo. Un par de ojos negros observándolo desde detrás de unas hojas verdes.

El recuerdo le explotó en la cabeza, tan doloroso como si hubiera ocurrido tan solo instantes atrás. Su casa de acogida. Lo que debería haber sido su último hogar. Por primera vez desde que se quedó huérfano, aquella había sido una casa de verdad, no las incontables residencias en las que él había sido tan solo uno más. El no deseado. El olvidado. El rechazado.

Aquella era una casa de verdad, con padres cariñosos. Tenía su propio dormitorio… y a Sakura. Aquel nombre le abrasaba el pensamiento como si se tratara de lenguas de fuego y se abría paso entre las brumas del pasado. De repente, lo recordó todo. La residencia Haruno había sido un lugar transitorio en el verano entre su último año en el instituto y el primer semestre en Harvard. Él no era el único muchacho de acogida, pero los Haruno habían conseguido de alguna manera equilibrar los intereses familiares con el trabajo y las necesidades de los muchachos que acogían. Había sido perfecto si no hubiera sido por… Sakura.

En el momento en el que entró en su nueva casa y la vio, se sintió inmediatamente atraído por ella. No debería haber sido así, teniendo en cuenta que, por aquel entonces, ella llevaba cabello rojo y de punta al estilo gótico, se pintaba los ojos de negro y las uñas de manos y pies de morado. Había estado tan acostumbrado a que la gente lo juzgara sin conocerlo que trataba de no cometer el mismo error. Solo le hizo falta una mirada para comprender la dulzura que había bajo toda aquella locura.

Sin embargo, ella le había mentido de principio a fin.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama con un rápido y fluido movimiento y cruzó la habitación. Abrió el armario y sacó el primer par de pantalones que encontró. Se los puso y trató de recuperar el control. Maldita sea. No podía. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con ella. Sakura poseía la extraña habilidad de apretarle los botones adecuados para estropear sus planes y ponerlo todo patas arriba.

— ¿Sasuke? —susurró ella desde la cama, con voz dulce y satisfecha.

Él respiró profundamente y consiguió contenerse por fin. Se volvió a mirarla.

—Buenos días.

Ella parpadeó para despejarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Me gustaría que te marcharas ahora mismo.

Sakura se sentó en la cama. La sábana se le deslizó por el cuerpo, dejando al descubierto los deliciosos senos que él había encontrado tan insoportablemente dulces a lo largo de la noche.

No tenía sentido. Ella era mala. Una víbora dispuesta a atacar. Sin embargo, no le parecía que pudiera contemplar nunca una imagen más hermosa. ¿Cómo era posible?

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿Acabas de pedirme que me vaya?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó ella mientras se levantaba de la cama. Verla a la luz del sol, contemplar cada centímetro de su piel, cautivaba a Sasuke.

—Ya recuerdo quién eres.

— ¿Sí? —replicó ella sonriendo—. Es genial. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Por el tatuaje.

— ¿Solo por el tatuaje? Me sorprende que el tuyo no lo haya conseguido antes.

—Yo no tengo ningún tatuaje.

—Claro que sí. La garra de una pantera para complementar mis ojos negros como la noche. Lo tienes en la cadera…

Se interrumpió inmediatamente. Entonces, se mordió el labio entre los dientes. Recordó que aquel tatuaje había sido reemplazado por otra cosa.

—Ay, Sasuke. Allí ahora tienes una cicatriz. Lo siento mucho.

—Basta ya, Sakura. No solo recuerdo perfectamente quién eres sino también lo que hiciste.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que hice?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y la miró con desaprobación.

—Aquel verano me mentiste sobre tu edad. Me dijiste que tenías diecisiete años. Me dijiste que ibas a empezar el último año del instituto y yo el primero de universidad. Que solo estabas un año detrás de mí. En vez de eso, eras una niña de quince años.

—Casi tenía dieciséis. Te mentí porque sabía que no me besarías si te decía la verdad.

— ¿Besarte? —le espetó él. Se acercó a ella y le agarró los hombros, levantándola hasta que la puso de puntillas—. Te hice el amor. Eras virgen. Eras… intocable y yo te toqué. La única casa de verdad que yo había tenido desde que mis padres murieron y tú me lo estropeaste todo. Me lo quitaste. Perdí mi beca por tu culpa porque ya no era una «buena persona». Por tu culpa, no me aceptaron en Harvard.

— ¿Cómo dices? —replicó ella escandalizada—. Oh, Sasuke. Lo siento mucho. Me dijeron que te habías marchado a la universidad antes de la cuenta. Yo no supe que…

Sasuke la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Vístete.

Aquella única palabra hizo que Sakura se sonrojara. Sin decir ni una palabra, recogió todas sus prendas y se vistió. Sasuke se dio la vuelta incapaz de observarla sin… volver a desearla.

—Sasuke…

No se había dado cuenta de que ella se había acercado hasta que Sakura le tocó en el brazo. Se dio la vuelta. Deseaba que ella comprendiera el precio tan alto que había tenido que pagar por ella. El por qué jamás perdonaría sus mentiras.

—El último hogar de acogida… ese lugar en el que me pusieron los últimos meses, fue el peor de todos. Sabían lo que había hecho y me trataron…

Se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza para tratar de controlar sus sentimientos antes de poder seguir hablando.

—Cuando cumplí los dieciocho, me echaron a patadas a la calle. No tenía ningún lugar al que ir ni nadie que me ayudara. Ni trabajo ni dinero ni posibilidad alguna de conseguir alguna de las dos cosas.

—No lo sabía —susurró ella, con dolor e incredulidad—. Te juro que no lo sabía.

Entonces, comenzó a llorar. Los ojos se le enrojecieron y se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sasuke trató de no prestar atención alguna a aquellas lágrimas.

— ¿Eres al menos ingeniera? —le preguntó.

—No. Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Cómo que por supuesto que no? Estabas en una conferencia sobre ingeniería. Solo se permitía el acceso a la misma de personas relacionadas con la ingeniería. No había invitados ni medios de comunicación. Ni… bueno, lo que seas tú.

—Escribo e ilustro libros para niños.

Aquella afirmación fue tan inesperada que Sasuke tardó un segundo más de lo esperado en reaccionar.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo en mi discurso?

—Vi tu nombre y tu fotografía en una de los tablones del hotel y te reconocí. Me colé siguiendo un impulso.

—Me dijiste que eras ingeniera.

—De eso nada. De hecho, te dije que no lo era.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Te lo dije cuando nos tomamos el té. O mejor, cuando no nos lo tomamos. Me preguntaste si nos habíamos conocido en una conferencia sobre ingeniería y yo te dije que no era ingeniera. Bueno, para ser sincera…

—añadió, sonrojándose.

—Sí, por favor. Estaría bien viniendo de ti.

—Yo jamás te he mentido —le espetó ella muy enfadada—. Te dije que nos habíamos conocido antes. Jamás afirmé ser ingeniera. De hecho, había empezado a explicarte lo que hacía para ganarme la vida cuando llegó la camarera.

—Tal vez deberías haberme dicho desde el principio que tú eras la mujer que me estropeó la oportunidad de ser alumno de Harvard. Eso habría sido lo mejor.

—Lo siento. No tenía ni idea —dijo ella. Aquella disculpa parecía sincera.

—Podrían haber presentado cargos contra mí. Tus padres amenazaron con hacerlo.

—Si hubieran presentado cargos, yo les habría contado a las autoridades la verdad. Que te había mentido sobre mi edad y que lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros había sido consentido. Completamente consentido. Te lo juro, Sasuke… Yo no sabía que ellos se enterarían. Jamás me lo dijeron. Simplemente me desperté un día y ya no estabas.

— ¿Y crees que así se habría solucionado todo? Maldita sea, Sakura. Te llevé a un salón de tatuajes. Madre mía. Te dejé que fueras conduciendo hasta el salón de tatuajes.

Sakura se enrojeció.

—Yo era… algo precoz por aquel entonces.

— ¿Precoz? Eras un montón de hormonas andantes y parlantes que solo querían meterse en tantos líos como fuera posible, y que, de paso, me metió a mí en más líos de los que yo pudiera desear.

—Tienes razón, pero fue muy divertido mientras duró, ¿verdad?

—Fuera —rugió Sasuke. No podía aguantar más sin perder completamente el control—. Quiero que te marches. Ahora mismo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke. Lo siento mucho. Yo jamás me di cuenta de que habías pagado un precio tan algo por algo tan maravilloso.

—Para mí no lo fue.

—No… supongo que no. Igual que anoche tampoco lo fue.

—Fue sexo.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sasuke comprendió que le había hecho daño. Daño de verdad. Sakura se humedeció los labios y asintió brevemente.

—Por supuesto. Bueno, pues gracias por un sexo maravilloso, Sasuke. Sin decir una palabra más, Sakura se dio la vuelta y se marchó del dormitorio. Oyó que ella rebuscaba en su bolsa algo. Entonces, silencio.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Sasuke sabía perfectamente bien que ella no se había marchado de la suite. Aún sentía su presencia. Este hecho bastaba para volverlo loco. Por fin, por fin, por fin… La puerta de la suite se abrió y se volvió a cerrar.

Sasuke soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Ya se había marchado. Aquella vez, para siempre. Se dirigió al salón y tomó el teléfono, con la intención de alertar a recepción de que pensaba marcharse antes de lo esperado. Entonces, vio un libro que no había estado allí antes. Un libro infantil. Lo tomó y lo observó.

La cubierta estaba llena de color, rebosante de plantas y flores.

Entonces, Sasuke vio los intensos ojos negros que se asomaban entre el follaje de la selva. Su aspecto era casi idéntico al tatuaje que ella llevaba.

Aquellos ojos resultaban extrañamente familiares. Tal vez porque Sasuke los veía todos los días en el espejo.

Tocó la portada y descubrió el torso de una pantera negra que ella había ocultado en la escena. Incapaz de contenerse, abrió el libro. Ella lo había firmado con su nombre de pila y el breve boceto de una flor. Una flor de cerezo. «Para Sasuke. Me equivoqué. Tú no eres Cat».

Las palabras no tenían ningún sentido para él. Solo las entendió cuando empezó a hojear el libro y descubrió que Sakura había llamado Cat a la pantera. Junto al enorme felino iba siempre un gatito doméstico que se llamaba Kit. El gatito tenía unos enormes ojos verdes y rayas amarillas, idéntico en nombre y en aspecto al gatito que él le había regalado a Sakura el día en el que hicieron el amor. Había elegido aquella pequeña criatura porque le recordaba a ella. Incluso le había puesto un enorme lazo verde alrededor del cuello.

Incapaz de resistirse, volvió al principio del libro y empezó a leer más cuidadosamente. Muy pronto, comprendió que aquel era el primero de una serie de libros sobre las aventuras de Kit y Cat. Contaba la historia del gatito perdido en la selva y que se encuentra con una pantera. Los dos se hacen muy amigos. Kit no causa más que problemas. Sasuke sonrió al encontrar las similitudes con la clase de cosas que Sakura solía hacer. Sin embargo, Cat siempre estaba a su lado para rescatarlo y para protegerlo de los peligros de la selva, aunque eso significara elegir entre el gatito y su manada.

Cerró el libro y miró su Rumi. De algún modo, en algún momento de su discusión con Sakura, lo había tomado y lo había transformado. Allí estaba, en el escritorio, brillando a la luz del sol. Los símbolos matemáticos fluían simétricamente por los pétalos de la flor que él había creado. Una flor de cerezo, que es lo que Sakura significa en japonés.

Apretó los puños y dio un paso atrás rechazando la flor y el libro. Él no era Cat ni Sakura Kit. Además, ella había cometido un error en sus libros. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta? ¿No había investigado los datos para su libro? Las panteras no vivían en manadas. Las panteras eran animales solitarios.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Diecinueve meses, quince días, cinco horas, diecinueve minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos más tarde…**_

Sakura trató de colocarse el minúsculo auricular que jamás parecía encajarle adecuadamente en la oreja.

— ¿Estás segura de que sabes dónde tenemos que ir, Moegi? —le preguntó a la niña que había accedido a acoger casi un año antes.

—Segurísima.

Con inseguridad, Sakura abandonó la carretera y se detuvo en el estrecho arcén. Soplaba un fuerte viento del mes de noviembre, lo que provocaba que el pequeño coche de alquiler se meneara peligrosamente.

Tomó el mapa que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto y lo extendió en el volante. La memoria no le había fallado. El desvío que Moegi había descrito no existía en ninguna parte.

—Escucha, Moegi —dijo Sakura—. Estoy perdida en medio de la nada a las afueras de un pueblo llamado konoha. Este lugar no está en el mapa y tu estúpido GPS me pide que dé la vuelta en cuanto pueda y me marche. Y eso es precisamente lo que me siento más inclinada a hacer.

—Dora es una idiota —anunció Moegi alegremente.

—Creo que eso ya te lo dije yo cuando tú insististe en que la aceptara.

—Es aún muy joven. Dale tiempo para madurar. Sakura ahogó una carcajada.

— ¿Que es muy joven? Eso sí que es bueno viniendo de ti.

—Yo tengo dieciséis años y ocho meses. O más bien los tendré mañana. Dora tiene once meses y tres días. La misma edad que Natsuki.

Sakura se sorprendió ante la precisión de Moegi. Aunque no había relación biológica, aquel comentario habría sido muy propio de Sasuke. ¿Cuándo iba a superarlo? ¿Cuándo dejaría de pensar en él? Nunca.

Por muy imposible que pudiera parecer, se había enamorado de Sasuke cuando no era más que una niña y se había sentido destrozada cuando él se marchó sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella. Sakura había sufrido durante años. Lo había buscado durante años con la esperanza constante de que algún día él regresaría a su lado. Tan fuerte era la esperanza, que se había negado a tener ninguna otra relación con nadie en su primer año de universidad. Después, se había desilusionado al sentir que ninguna relación podía compararse a lo que había experimentado con Sasuke.

Entonces, milagrosamente, había vuelto a encontrarlo. A pesar del hecho de que solo habían compartido una única noche juntos, la segunda vez que se habían separado había sido mucho peor, tal vez porque su relación había sido por fin la de dos adultos. O, por lo menos, eso era lo que ella había pensado. Durante aquellas breves horas, se había abierto completamente a él, igual que lo había hecho siendo una adolescente. Se había permitido creer que él había conectado con ella tan profunda y tan completamente como había ocurrido en su caso.

Si no hubiera sido por su hija, no hubiera podido superar aquellos últimos meses. Y en aquellos momentos, cuando resultaba evidente que la pequeña Natsuki compartía la brillantez de su padre, Sakura había decidido encontrar a Sasuke aunque él se ocultara en los últimos confines de la tierra. Incluso Moegi le recordaba a él.

Apretó la mandíbula pensando en el enfrentamiento que iba a tener con Sasuke. De algún modo, tenía que endurecerse, cerrarse a sus sentimientos como había hecho él. No podía cometer el error de hacerse ilusiones por tercera vez. No creía que pudiera sobrevivirlo.

—Está bien, Moegi. Vamos a terminar con esto —anunció Sakura—. ¿Dónde estoy ahora y cómo tengo que hacer para llegar a Sasuke? Porque, por lo que yo puedo ver, no hay nada en un billón de kilómetros a la redonda.

—Pues eso sí que es imposible, teniendo en cuenta que la circunferencia de la Tierra es de solo 40.000 kilómetros aproximadamente.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

En principio, Moegi había estado en acogida en casa de los padres de Sakura. Y aún lo estaría si los Haruno no se hubieran retirado del programa debido a un repentino ataque al corazón del padre de Sakura. Cuando esto ocurrió, Moegi le suplicó a Sakura que diera los pasos necesarios para acogerla, pues las dos se llevaban muy bien. Afortunadamente, los libros de cuentos de Sakura habían sido un gran éxito y le proporcionaban derechos de autor. Este hecho le permitía vivir la vida como ella más lo creyera conveniente y eso incluía acoger a una adolescente. Eso había ocurrido diez meses antes y ambas habían descubierto que la nueva situación funcionaba perfectamente para ambas.

—Escucha y obedece —le ordenó Moegi—. Conduce exactamente cinco kilómetros y cuatrocientos metros al sur desde el lugar en el que estás ahora. Allí, encontrarás una carretera de grava a la izquierda. Tómala. Sigue conduciendo otros dieciséis kilómetros y cuatrocientos metros. Si sigues sin ver nada, llámame.

—Una cosa más. ¿Cómo sabes dónde estoy?

—Me lo ha dicho Dora.

Sakura suspiró.

—Chivata.

—Natsuki y yo estamos siguiendo la señal de tu GPS, ¿verdad, pelirroja? Sakura escuchó el alegre gorjeo de la voz de su hija a través de las ondas. De repente, la echó de menos más de lo que creía posible. Era la primera vez que se separaba de Natsuki.

Arrancó el coche, metió la primera y volvió a salir a la carretera.

—Te llamaré en cuanto llegue.

—Estaremos esperando.

Moegi estaba muy emocionada. Desde que descubrió que Sakura conocía al gran Sasuke Uchiha y, más aún, que era el padre de Natsuki, Moegi había trabajado sin descanso hasta descubrir dónde estaba la guarida de Sasuke.

Al menos, así era como Sakura lo consideraba, teniendo en cuenta que mantenía su domicilio tan bien escondido. Ella jamás lo había conseguido, y eso que lo había intentado. En el momento en el que descubrió que estaba embarazada, se había pasado un año tratando de averiguar dónde estaba sin éxito alguno. Había enviado cartas a todas las empresas de ingeniería que se le ocurrió sin resultados. A Moegi le costó exactamente un mes. En realidad, veintinueve días, once horas, catorce minutos y un puñado de segundos.

El trayecto de dieciséis kilómetros y lo que fuera llevó a Sakura casi una hora. El sendero era pésimo. Seguramente, se trataba de un intento deliberado por parte de Sasuke para evitar que los visitantes pudieran llegar con facilidad a él. Por fin, cuando coronó una pequeña subida, divisó un enorme complejo que se extendía a sus pies. Se fundía bellamente con la pradera que lo rodeaba de tal manera que casi parecía un espejismo.

Inmediatamente, llamó a Moegi.

—Ya he llegado.

— ¿De verdad que lo he encontrado? ¡Genial!

—Te llamaré después de mi reunión.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

Sakura se quitó el auricular y lo apagó. Metió la primera al coche y bajó lentamente por la ladera de la colina hasta lo que parecía ser un rancho, con su granero, sus pastos e incluso un molino. A pesar de todo aquello, sobre el rancho pesaba una gran sensación de vacío, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Paró el coche frente a la enorme casa, apagó el motor y permaneció unos instantes sentada, tratando de encontrar tranquilidad.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Sasuke? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar él? ¿Le importaría el hecho de que hubiera tenido una hija suya? ¿Reconocería a su hija?

Había llegado el momento.

Observó el amplio porche y se mordió el labio. Entonces, abrió la puerta del coche, salió y la cerró de un portazo. A continuación, subió los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal. Había algo extraño en todo aquello. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de qué se trataba. No había ventanas ni en la puerta ni alrededor de ésta. Ni manilla. Ni timbre o llamador.

Maldita sea.

Apretó los puños y empezó a golpear la pesada puerta de roble.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Quiero hablar contigo.

Nada.

Le dio a la puerta una patada.

—No me voy a marchar, Sasuke. Hasta que hablemos, no pienso hacerlo.

Nada.

Tal vez, simplemente, no estaban en casa.

Paseó por delante de la puerta preguntándose qué era lo que debía hacer. Entonces, notó otra cosa extraña sobre aquella puerta. Algo brillaba en el marco. Se detuvo y lo observó atentamente. ¡Dios Santo! Se trataba de una cámara. Alguien la estaba observando y estaba dispuesta a apostarse cualquier cosa a que sabía quién era. Se dirigió directamente hacia la cámara y levantó la cabeza para poder mirar al pequeño círculo de cristal.

— ¿Sasuke? O abres esta puerta o voy a sacar el teléfono y voy a llamar a todos los medios de comunicación que se me ocurran para decirles dónde vives. Entonces, voy a meterme en Internet y voy a publicar la localización de tu casa en todos los sitios web de tíos raros como tú que pueda encontrar.

Un instante más tarde, la puerta emitió un clic y cedió un poco. Sakura la empujó y vio que se abría sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Dio un paso al frente y entró en un ambiente en penumbra que le impedía ver nada. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un estruendo de pestillos y cerrojos.

Estaba encerrada ahí dentro.

—Si con eso has querido asustarme, no lo has conseguido. Tal vez me hayas intimidado un poco, pero no me has asustado.

Miró a su alrededor y, a duras penas, consiguió distinguir algo. El frío aire olía a polvo y a cerrado, como si aquella zona se utilizara en pocas ocasiones. Sasuke ciertamente no había gastado ninguno de sus millones en calentar aquella zona de su casa. Sakura tembló con su fino abrigo. Echaba de menos la calidez y la luz del sol de Kioto.

Dio un paso al frente y miró a su alrededor. No había mesas, ni perchas, ni espejos ni cuadros. Solo… vacío. Y polvo. Trató de encontrar el interruptor de la luz, pero sin éxito. Intuía otras habitaciones a su alrededor, que sí que tenían ventanas a pesar de que estuvieran cerradas a cal y canto con las contraventanas. ¿Por qué vivía Sasuke en aquella casa tan magnífica si la tenía completamente cerrada y vacía?

Antes de que pudiera sacar el valor suficiente para explorar, oyó el repiqueteo de los tacones de unas botas sobre la madera del suelo. Los pasos se dirigían en la dirección de Sakura, aunque no parecían tener prisa alguna por llegar a su lado. Aquel paso firme y deliberado añadía enteros al factor de la intimidación, como si el hecho de que él llegara a su lado fuera una certeza de la que no podía escapar.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Un instante más tarde, su figura apareció en el umbral de la puerta que quedaba a la derecha de Sakura. A pesar de que ella no lo podía ver con claridad, estaba segura de que se trataba de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos y trató de controlar el impulso que la empujaba a arrojarse a sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado, Sakura? —le preguntó la fría y dura voz de Sasuke, cortando la oscuridad y confirmando así su identidad.

Sakura suspiró. ¡Qué propio de Sasuke no respetar las reglas sociales!

—Hola, Sasuke. Estoy bien, gracias. Sí. Ha sido un viaje muy largo. ¡Vaya, gracias! Me encantaría algo de beber.

—Amenazaste con exponerme a los medios de comunicación —dijo él tras una pequeña pausa.

—No me dejabas entrar. Era el único modo de conseguirlo. Esto es ridículo —respondió mientras se acercaba a él—. Vamos, Sasuke. Tráenos algo de beber y sentémonos a hablar. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Cuanto más se acercaba a él, mejor podía verlo. Él había cambiado mucho en los meses que llevaban separados. Una gélida actitud emanaba de él. Era un hombre más duro y reservado que antes. ¿Qué había ocurrido para provocar aquel cambio? No era posible que se hubiera convertido en aquel hombre frío y distante como consecuencia de su encuentro. Para que así fuera, la noche que pasaron juntos tendría que haber significado algo para él y, aunque a Sakura le rompía el corazón admitirlo, hacía mucho que había llegado a la conclusión de que aquellas gloriosas horas no habían dejado huella alguna en él. Si no, al menos había respondido a las cartas que le había enviado.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo antes de que te marches?

Sakura suspiró. Aquel encuentro iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que había anticipado.

—Sí, gracias.

Sasuke la condujo a una impresionante cocina que parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción y en la que parecían faltar los electrodomésticos.

—Luces —dijo él. Inmediatamente, las luces se encendieron.

— ¿Es así cómo se encienden las luces en esta casa?

—Sí, si tu voz está codificada para que el ordenador te autorice a hacerlo. La tuya no lo está. ¿Agua, té, refresco o algo más fuerte?

—Agua —respondió tratando de controlar los nervios—. No lo habría dicho, ¿sabes? Me refiero al lugar en el que vives.

Sasuke marcó un código en un panel que había en la pared. Con un suave susurro, dos botellas salieron de una puerta que se abrió en la pared. Él le entregó una a Sakura y tomó la otra. La abrió y le dio un largo trago.

—Lo sé.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo ella. Aquel comentario la ayudó a relajarse un poco. Sonrió—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque Madara ha bloqueado tu teléfono móvil y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que yo le ordene que deje de hacerlo.

— ¿Y cuándo se lo vas a ordenar? —replicó ella. La sonrisa se le había helado en los labios.

—En cuanto mi tío y yo cambiemos de domicilio. Hasta entonces, permanecerás aquí en calidad de invitada.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

—Ya me has oído.

—Pero… pero no puedes hacer eso.

—Ya lo verás.

Sakura comprendió que hablaba en serio. El pánico se habría apoderado de ella si no hubiera visto algo que le hubiera dado esperanzas. En aquellos ojos negros, captó la chispa del deseo.

Ella decidió ponerlo a prueba.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer mientras me tienes aquí? —le preguntó. En ese momento, la mirada cambió y se hizo más dura e inescrutable—. No puedes hablar en serio.

—Tú elegiste venir aquí. Al hacerlo, asumiste unos riesgos y las consecuencias de tus actos.

Sakura se acercó a él hasta que solo hubo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Y hacer el amor es el riesgo y la consecuencia que he asumido presentándome en tu casa? Venga ya. Según tú, nosotros nunca hemos hecho el amor. Me parece recordar que me dijiste que era solo sexo.

Sasuke esbozó una fría sonrisa.

—Según tú, sexo maravilloso.

Sakura estalló.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esto después de todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que me vas a tener aquí en contra de mi voluntad? Solo porque no has tenido relaciones sexuales desde hace mucho tiempo y yo aparezco en tu puerta, no te creerás que puedes echarme en tu cama y aprovecharte de mí.

—Sí.

— ¿Sí? ¿Es eso lo único que tienes que decir? ¿Sí? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

— ¡Una vez más, sí! Perdí la cabeza hace diecinueve meses, quince días, seis horas, veintiocho minutos y doce segundos. Y quiero recuperarla, que es precisamente lo que tú vas a hacer. El hecho de tenerte aquí en mi cama me ayudará a recuperar la cordura. Es una solución perfectamente lógica a un problema completamente ilógico.

Sakura no recordaba que Sasuke hubiera estado tan a punto de perder el control. Siempre se había comportado como una persona muy contenida. Aquella vez no. Sakura sabía que si seguía presionándolo, él terminaría por estallar. Decidió que era mejor permitirle que se calmara.

—Tienes mucha cara dura, Sasuke —dijo en voz muy baja.

—Tienes razón. Y eso no cambia el hecho de que tú harás lo que yo te diga.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa. Todo…

—Yo creía que no me deseabas.

Para alivio de Sakura, Sasuke no lo negó.

—Aparentemente estaba equivocado. Supongo que lo estábamos los dos.

— ¿Acaso me estás proponiendo una aventura? Yo me quedo aquí durante el tiempo que tú tardes en encontrar otro lugar en el que esconderte…

—Yo no me estoy escondiendo.

—Venga ya —comentó ella con una carcajada.

—Te equivocas. Estoy protegiendo mi intimidad. Si el público en general supiera dónde vivo…

—Estoy segura de que no le importaría lo más mínimo. Tal vez a los medios de comunicación, sí, pero sospecho que los únicos sobre los que te tienes que preocupar es sobre otros aspirantes a científicos locos. Por lo tanto, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón?

Sasuke dio un largo trago de agua y la miró. Entonces, cambió de tema.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Me han ayudado. Esa es otra razón por la que no me puedes mantener aquí contra mi voluntad. Moegi terminará preocupándose y llamará a la policía.

— ¿Moegi? —repitió él. Los ojos le ardieron de furia antes de recuperar el control—. ¿Novio? ¿Esposo? ¿Amante? Sakura decidió jugar el mismo juego de Sasuke. Se cruzó de brazos y lo contempló con gesto desafiante.

— ¿Cómo nos encontró ese tal Moegi, Madara? —preguntó Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, una voz respondió:

—Estoy trabajando en ello.

—Pues date prisa. Quiero que lo encuentres y le aísles.

— ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Pues lo sé, pero ese Moegi es bueno. Muy bueno.

—Pensaba que tú eras el mejor.

—Vete al infierno, Sasuke.

Para alivio de Sakura, aquella respuesta demostraba que la voz de Pretorius pertenecía a un ser humano. Entonces recordó que Sasuke le había dicho que Pretorius era su tío.

—Creo que he descubierto cómo nos ha encontrado. Estoy negándole el acceso. Ya está.

— ¿Ya está? —Preguntó Sakura—. ¿Somos ya invisibles a Moegi? Supongo que comprenderéis que he llegado aquí con un GPS.

—No tardaremos mucho en marcharnos de aquí.

—Eso me resulta difícil creerlo, a no ser que ya tengas otro sitio preparado —dijo ella. El brillo en los ojos de él confirmó esta sospecha— Está bien. ¿Sabes una cosa, Sasuke? Adelante. Detenme aquí mientras tu tío y tú os largáis a vuestra nueva cueva. Francamente, no me importa.

—Ya te he dicho que no nos estamos escondiendo.

—Pero aún no me has preguntado por qué he venido. Has estado tan preocupado por saber cómo te he encontrado que has pasado por alto la cuestión principal.

— ¿La de la razón por la cual me escribiste veintiséis cartas? Por no mencionar la de por qué, después de tanto tiempo, te has tomado tantas molestias para localizarme. ¿A esas cuestiones te refieres?

Sasuke había recibido sus cartas y no se había puesto en contacto con ella. Una potente ira se apoderó de ella.

—Sí, esas cuestiones —respondió apretando los dientes.

—No me tengas en suspenso. ¿Qué podrías tener que decir que no me dijeras hace diecinueve meses y quince días?

¿Sasuke quería que fuera al grano? Lo haría.

—Tienes una hija.


	6. Capítulo 5

Sasuke siempre se había considerado un hombre muy racional. Inteligente. Sensato. Tranquilo. Un hombre que controlaba sus emociones. Sin embargo, aquellas sencillas tres palabras le acababan de descubrir lo equivocado que estaba.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Que cómo se llama? Natsuki.

—¿Cuándo…?

—¿Que cuándo nació? Hace exactamente once meses y un puñado de días. La mañana de Navidad para ser exactos. Si quieres que te especifique más, registraron el momento preciso de su alumbramiento en el certificado de nacimiento. Haré que te manden una copia.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo sé que tú eres el padre? Porque tú eres el único hombre con el que me he acostado en los tres últimos años. Sin duda, querrás una prueba de ADN, a lo que no me opongo. Pensaba que deberías saber lo de Natsuki, por lo que me he pasado el último año y medio tratando de localizarte sin conseguirlo. Pero eso, dado que tú recibiste todas mis cartas, ya lo sabes. ¿Estás escuchando, Madara?

—Sí… —susurró la voz del tío.

—Ya me parecía. Noto el parecido familiar. A Moegi solo le costó unas pocas semanas encontraros. Creo que eso significa que mi experto en ordenadores es mejor que el tuyo. Ahora, ¿qué era lo que decías sobre lo de retenerme aquí?

—¡Maldita sea tu sombra!

Sakura se plantó las manos en las caderas.

—Espero que no utilices esa clase de palabras delante de nuestra hija. Habla mucho para ser tan pequeña y trata de repetir todo lo que se le dice.

—La quiero. Os quiero a las dos.

Sakura levantó la barbilla y lo contempló con gesto desafiante, lleno de furia femenina.

—No creo que me merezcas. Y estoy segura de que no te mereces a Natsuki.

—Si eso es lo que crees, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Te merecías saber que tienes una hija. Ahora que ya lo sabes, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que ella le estaba ocultando algo.

—Hay más que eso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que ella no tenía intención de explicarse a sí misma—. No importa. Considerando lo celoso que yo soy de mi propia intimidad, no pienso entrometerme en la tuya.

—Gracias.

—Pero si puedo ayudar, lo haré —dijo. Se sorprendió al decir aquellas palabras, dado que no había tenido intención alguna de decirlas.

Sakura estudió su rostro durante un largo instante. Entonces, asintió.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco.

Tanto si se había dado cuenta como si no, el anuncio de Sakura le había dado la oportunidad perfecta de conseguir los objetivos que se había propuesto hacía más de dos años: crear una familia. Tener alguien en la vida a quien él le importara. Aunque Sakura no cumpliera las condiciones para convertirse en su ayudante ni en la perfecta esposa, tenía potencial para encajar en muchos de los parámetros. Diablos. Él estaba dispuesto incluso a alterar su estilo de vida para amoldarse a lo que ella requiriera como esposo.

Además, estaba Natsuki. Le costaba respirar al pensar en su hija. Una hija. ¡Tenía una hija! Era sorprendente pensar en cómo un hecho tan sencillo había cambiado el modo en el que procesaba la información.

Descubrió que la quería, incluso sin conocerla. Las quería y las necesitaba a ambas de un modo que encontraba inexplicable. Costara lo que costar, le daría a Sakura lo que le pidiera para tener a su familia a su lado.

Se dirigió a la mesa y sacó una silla.

—Sentémonos para hablar de esto.

¿Cuántas ayudantes/esposas había entrevistado desde la noche que pasaron juntos? ¿Cuántas veces había trabajado Madara es su programa informático en un esfuerzo de encontrar a la mujer perfecta? ¿Cuántos fallos había habido?

Y todo porque ninguna de las candidatas era Sakura. Por fin lo había comprendido. Por supuesto, encajaban perfectamente con sus requerimientos. Eran ingenieras, inteligentes, racionales y sensatas. Algunas eran incluso más atractivas que Sakura, aunque, por alguna razón inexplicable, su belleza lo dejaba frío. Para ser justo, ninguna de ellas revelaba maldad alguna, pero no habría dicho que eran amables. Tal vez la falta de profundidad emocional evitaba que ellas exhibieran las cualidades que Sakura poseía tan abundantemente.

Fuera como fuera, su búsqueda había tenido como resultado una única candidata… Sakura. En aquel momento tenía la oportunidad de moldear a la mujer que quería para convertirla en la perfecta esposa.

—Pensaba que íbamos a hablar —le dijo ella con otra de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

—Hablar es lo fácil.

—¿Y cuál es la parte menos fácil? —le preguntó ella.

—No sé cocinar ni Madara tampoco.

—Tal vez eso explica la falta de electrodomésticos.

—En el armario que hay a mis espaldas, hay un frigorífico y un congelador completamente equipados —comentó él mientras tomaba asiento—. También hago que venga una persona una vez por semana para que nos prepare la comida, por lo que puedes tachar eso de tu lista.

—No sabía que tuviera una lista —comentó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Te la estoy haciendo yo.

Sakura entornó los ojos.

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso? ¿Y por qué iba a importar que sepas o no cocinar o si tienes a alguien que te prepare las comidas? Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Se acercaba el momento de decirle la parte más dura. No había razón para retrasar lo inevitable. Era mejor ir al grano.

—Tiene que ver mucho contigo porque quiero que Natsuki y tú os mudéis aquí con nosotros. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza antes de que él terminara de hablar.

—Olvídalo, Sasuke. No me interesa tenerte en mi vida del mismo modo que a ti no te interesa tenerme en la tuya.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—¿Preferirías compartir la custodia de Natsuki?

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Tú has dicho que es mi hija. Ahora que yo conozco su existencia, estoy dispuesto a ejercer de padre para ella. Solo hay dos maneras en las que eso podría salir bien. O vivimos juntos o llevamos a la niña de allá para acá entre tu casa y la mía. A mí me parece que en interés de la niña es mejor que vivamos todos juntos.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. A pesar del equipamiento de última generación todo tenía un aspecto frío. Vacío. Oscuro, incluso con unas luces tan potentes.

—¿Quieres que vivamos aquí, en medio de ninguna parte? —le preguntó ella con incredulidad—. ¿Qué vida es esa para una niña?

—Podemos solucionar algunas de tus objeciones —replicó él—. Hay razones por las que prefiero vivir en medio de ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿Madara? Permiso, por favor.

Se produjo un momentáneo silencio.

—Cuéntaselo.

—Mi tío tiene un desorden de ansiedad social. Es una de las razones por las que me dejaron en acogida después de la muerte de mis padres. Los tribunales no consideraron que Madara fuera un tutor adecuado para mí.

La compasión se reflejó en el rostro de Sakura. Sasuke comprendió que era una parte innata de su carácter.

—¿Agorafobia?

—Seguramente es una parte del problema. En realidad, tiene problemas para relacionarse con las personas.

—Vaya… Yo tengo ese mismo problema… con ciertas personas. Sasuke admitió la broma con una fría sonrisa.

—Él necesita aislamiento y yo valoro mi intimidad. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años y no tuve ningún lugar al que ir, mi tío me abrió su casa aunque le costó mucho. Desde entonces, ha funcionado para nosotros. O, más bien, funcionaba.

—¿Debería yo asumir que algo ha cambiado?

Había llegado el momento de ser sincero con ella. Totalmente sincero.

—Sí. Cambió hace un par de años.

—¿Qué ocurrió hace un par de años?

De repente, el rostro de Sakura reflejó que lo había entendido todo perfectamente. Una profunda compasión se reflejó en su mirada.

—Oh, Sasuke. El accidente de coche…

—Sí. Me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que tenía no era suficiente.

—¿Y?

Sasuke eligió sus palabras con cuidado. Se sentía como si hubiera entrado en un campo de minas.

—Le pedí a Madara que modificara un programa que él había comercializado hacía unos años. Yo le di una serie de parámetros en los que se combinaban cualidades que eran importantes para mí, con características que podrían ser compatibles también con mi tío.

—No entiendo nada.

—Él me pidió que le encontrara una esposa —intervino Madara—. Una esposa que nos gustara a los dos.

Sasuke se enfado.

—Lo estoy contando yo.

—Y yo estoy completando las partes que tú pasas por alto.

—Iba a hacerlo. Solo quería que todo tuviera un orden lógico.

Madara soltó un bufido.

—Sí, claro.

Sasuke había tenido más que suficiente.

—Ordenador, cierra el circuito de la cocina y mantelo cerrado hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

—No. Quiero oír…

La voz de Madara se cortó a mitad de la frase. Sasuke respiró profundamente.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estaba?

—Creo que me estabas explicando cómo utilizaste un programa de ordenador para encontrar una esposa —comentó ella con cierta sorna.

—En su momento, tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

—Claro.

—El Programa Pretorius ha tenido mucho éxito a la hora de elegir el empleado perfecto para un puesto de trabajo. Como yo quería unos requerimientos bastante específicos para elegir esposa, Madara tuvo que alterar los parámetros.

—¿De qué clase de requerimientos y de parámetros estamos hablando?

—Eso no importa…

Desgraciadamente, ella no parecía estar dispuesta a abandonar ese camino.

—En la conferencia de ingenieros estabas buscando esposa, ¿verdad? Por eso te enfadaste tanto cuando descubriste que yo no era ingeniera.

—Es muy posible —admitió.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo miró con extremada intensidad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Madara diseñó un programa de ordenador que te ayudara a encontrar la esposa perfecta y que se suponía que ella debía estar en aquella conferencia?

Maldita sea.

—Sí.

—¿De verdad vas a admitir que tú pensaste que podrías entrar en aquella conferencia, examinar las mujeres que el programa de tu tío había seleccionado y convencer a una de ellas para que se casara contigo?

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Los ingenieros somos personas muy lógicas. Las mujeres implicadas se habrían dado cuenta de que éramos la pareja perfecta.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Y habrían accedido a casarse contigo allí mismo?

—Eso habría sido lo deseable, aunque no lo más posible.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, pero Madara me sugirió otra manera de conseguirlo.

—Ay, esto lo tengo que escuchar.

—Me sugirió que ofreciera a la candidata perfecta el puesto de mi ayudante. Eso nos daría la oportunidad de conocernos mejor antes de contraer matrimonio. También me ayudaría a mí a determinar si era aceptable para Madara.

—Vaya… No es un plan tan malo. Explícame una cosa. De eso hace casi dos años. ¿Por qué no tienes ya una ayudante-esposa?

—Parece ser que el programa de ordenador tenía un fallo.

—No me digas.

—Sí. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que hay ciertas cualidades que no se pueden adaptar a un programa de ordenador.

—Vaya. ¡A quién se le hubiera ocurrido pensar algo así! Tú dirás. ¿De qué clase de cualidades indefinibles estamos hablando?

Sasuke lo había pensado mucho a lo largo de los meses posteriores y había llegado a una única conclusión.

—Creo que debe haber sido química en naturaleza y, por lo tanto, extremadamente difícil de cuantificar.

—En cristiano, por favor.

Sasuke se puso de pie para darse un respiro.

—Yo no quería a ninguna de ellas. Te quería a ti —dijo sinceramente—. No es lógico y yo no puedo explicarlo, pero es así.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y, para sorpresa de Sasuke, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No, Sasuke. No puedo volver a pasar por eso, y mucho menos cuando sé lo que verdaderamente sientes por mí. Que aún me crees responsable por haber perdido tu beca y por haber sido enviado a una casa de acogida horrible.

Él apoyó la cadera contra la encimera y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿La verdad?

—¿Me va a doler?

—No lo creo.

—Es ese caso, supongo que puedo afrontarlo.

—Hace seis meses, tres días, veintidós horas y nueve minutos llegué a una conclusión.

—¿Y qué conclusión es ésa?

—Que incluso aunque hubiera sabido antes de hacer el amor contigo que iba a perder la beca, no creo que hubiera podido resistirme. Lo habría intentado por tu edad, pero, para ser sincero contigo, a los diecisiete años yo carecía de la madurez para tomar decisiones basada en el intelecto en vez de en los imperativos hormonales.

—¿Significa eso que me perdonas?

—No sería racional seguir guardándote rencor. Aunque ya no siento ira asociada con lo que ocurrió, sigo poseyendo un cierto nivel de resentimiento. Sin embargo, considerando que mi éxito en el campo de la robótica no se ha visto afectado negativamente por los acontecimientos, incluso el resentimiento es una respuesta poco razonable.

—Así es.

—También he decidido que no sé si nuestra relación tuvo un impacto negativo en tu vida. ¿Fue así?

—Sí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo? No te quedarías embarazada, ¿verdad?

—No, nada de eso. Me dolió porque te marchaste sin decirme una sola palabra. Por supuesto, ahora comprendo el porqué. Sin embargo, en su momento me rompió el corazón —susurró—. Te eché tanto de menos…

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él, un anhelo combinado con un dolor casi olvidado.

—Yo también te eché de menos —confesó—. No quería, dado que te culpaba de lo que había ocurrido, pero fuiste la primera amiga de verdad que tuve nunca.

—Sasuke…

Sakura se levantó de la silla y se arrojó a sus brazos. En aquel instante, Sasuke comprendió que había cometido un serio error de cálculo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que habían experimentado todos esos meses atrás, no se había disipado tal y como él había anticipado. Más bien, el anhelo se había hecho aún más grande. Podría no ser lógico, pero era una incuestionable verdad. Por lo tanto, tomó la única medida que le pareció razonable.

La besó.

De repente, tenía al alcance de la mano todo lo que había creído perdido. El placer se apoderó de ella como una ola de burbujeante gozo. Le recorrió el cuerpo. No era amor, dado que no podía estar enamorada de él. Pasión. Lujuria. Atracción sexual. Todo esto lo podía aceptar, pero el amor no. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para evitar que se formara un vínculo emocional con un hombre que se pasaba la vida suprimiendo los suyos. No podría enfrentarse a la desesperación y la desilusión una vez más.

La boca de Sasuke se deslizó por la de ella y profundizó el beso.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía Sasuke despertar una reacción tal en ella? Sakura separó los labios para permitir aquella deliciosa invasión. Sasuke era un hombre de lógica y control, pero ella sintió el momento exacto en el que el control se hizo añicos. La tocaba, la besaba y movía su cuerpo contra el de ella con un ritmo que los dos habían perfeccionado la última noche que pasaron juntos. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, podría haber ocurrido la noche anterior, dado que los movimientos eran tan familiares como excitantes. Sakura no tuvo más remedio que rendirse al poder de los primarios sentimientos que se despertaban entre ellos cuando estaban juntos.

Sasuke le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y la obligó a inclinar la cabeza para que pudiera explorarle más profundamente la boca. Sakura se perdió en el beso mientras que la dulzura de los recuerdos se deslizaba por encima de ella, evocando, por ejemplo, la última noche que estuvieron juntos, cuando él la había poseído incontables veces, siendo la última de una ternura y una dulzura casi insoportable. Ella sospechaba que había sido entonces cuando concibió a Natsuki, porque la pasión les había hecho que se olvidaran de un cajón repleto de anticonceptivos. En ese momento, Sasuke la había marcado para siempre en el corazón, en el cuerpo y en el alma.

No… No… ¡No! ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?

Se apartó de él y puso la mesa de por medio. Había acudido allí con la certeza de que podría mantener a raya a Sasuke y había terminado en sus brazos a la primera de cambio. Lanzó una maldición en silencio y agarró su botella de agua para darle un largo trago mientras trataba de serenarse.

—Cuando dijiste que querías que Natsuki y yo viviéramos aquí y que harías lo que fuera para conseguir que eso ocurriera…

—Siempre he visto que el refuerzo positivo funciona mejor.

—¿Serías capaz de chantajearme para que viviera contigo, Sasuke? — preguntó mientras volvía a tapar la botella—. O tal vez ese beso ha sido parte de tu refuerzo positivo.

—Ojalá funcionara. Si no, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte para convencerte de que hagas lo que yo te pido?

—¿Te das cuenta de que suenas como un ordenador cuando te pones tenso? El chantaje no te va a funcionar, Sasuke. Ni tampoco los besos.

—¿Y qué podría funcionar?

Sakura se acercó a la ventana y observó las contraventanas.

—¿Hay alguna manera de abrir esto?

—Ordenador, abre ventana en la cocina. Estación 1 A. Se escuchó un suave rumor y poco a poco las contraventanas comenzaron a abrirse. Aquel lado de la casa daba a un hermoso valle que debía de ser maravilloso en la primavera. En aquellos momentos, ofrecía un aspecto duro y pétreo.

Aquella imagen le hizo darse cuenta de que no había sido del todo sincera con Sasuke sobre las razones que la habían llevado a localizarlo. En gran parte, había sido por su hija Natsuki, pero había otra, una que le había ocultado, que le costaba admitir. Desde la noche que habían pasado juntos, ella había sido incapaz de pintar. Lo había intentado en incontables ocasiones, sin éxito. Parecía que su chispa creativa, el talento que se le había otorgado, se había evaporado como si jamás hubiera existido. Este hecho la había llevado a tomar medidas extremas, como el hecho de permitir que Moegi utilizara todos los medios a su alcance para encontrar el paradero de Sasuke con la esperanza de enmendar algo que, evidentemente, se había estropeado tanto para Natsuki como para ella misma.

Sasuke le había pedido que se quedara y ella quería hacerlo. Quería formar parte de su mundo y descubrir si podrían recapturar parte de la magia que habían compartido en el pasado. ¿Por qué dudaba cuando era eso precisamente lo que Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo?

Porque no era amor lo que le ofrecía.

Era una pena. Podía mudarse allí para ver qué pasaba o podía compartir la custodia de Natsuki.

—Nada de chantajes, Sasuke. Además, no puedo comprometerme a vivir contigo permanentemente, pero estoy dispuesta a venir de visita como invitada tuya. Podemos probar unos meses para ver cómo funciona. Más o menos lo que tú querías con tu programa de ayudante-esposa. ¿Te parece?

—Por el momento. Sin embargo, yo no esperaría demasiado. El invierno se echa encima.

—No creo que yo tardara más de una semana en organizarme. ¿Hay espacio suficiente para todos?

—Esta casa tiene una docena de dormitorios. Los prepararé todos para que puedas elegir el que más te guste.

—¿Y Madara? ¿Cómo se sentirá él ante la idea de tener visitantes?

—Él tiene su propia parte de la casa, por lo que, mientras no te entrometas, estará bien.

Sakura asintió.

—En ese caso, nos veremos dentro de una semana —dijo. Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en el último momento. En ese instante, aceptó una tremenda verdad.

—Nuestras vidas jamás volverán a ser las mismas. Todo cambió hace veinte meses y ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿verdad? Para ninguno de los dos.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, ella se marchó.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil mientras la casa quedaba sumida en un absoluto silencio. Regresó el ambiente frío, el aire hostil. Siempre había sido su casa, pero jamás había sido un hogar.

—Tienes razón. Ya no hay vuelta atrás —susurró—, pero de lo que no te das cuenta es de que yo no quiero volver atrás. Ya no puedo volver a vivir así.

Sakura apretó los dientes y trató de evitar otro bache más. Si terminaba quedándose con Sasuke allí durante algún tiempo, iba a tener que hablar con él sobre aquella carretera.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —exclamó Moegi, muy emocionada—. Solo faltan dos kilómetros y cien metros y seguro que lo vemos.

—¿Vemos? —repitió Natsuki, a pesar de que pronunciaba la V más bien como una efe.

—Estamos rodeadas —le dijo a Tsubaki, su ama de llaves—. Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando. Hay algo peor y estás a punto de conocerlo.

—Estoy segura de que podré soportarlo —dijo la tranquila Tsubaki. Años atrás, Tsubaki había sido maestra de infantil. Se había jubilado antes de la edad debida para cuidar a su esposo durante una larga enfermedad. Desgraciadamente, cuando él murió, descubrió que todos sus ahorros se habían esfumado, por lo que no le había quedado más remedio que volver a trabajar. Este momento coincidió con el nacimiento de Natsuki y la decisión de Sakura de que necesitaba ayuda con la cocina y con el mantenimiento general de la casa, en especial después de acoger a Moegi.

Contrató a Tsubaki sin dudarlo. Afortunadamente, habían congeniado muy bien y habían constituido una pequeña familia que a Sasuke no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar si quería que se quedaran en su casa.

—¿Estás segura de que al señor Uchiha no le importará que nos hayas traído a todas? —le preguntó Tsubaki con un cierto nerviosismo.

—Las cuatro somos una familia. Eso significa que vamos todas juntas. No te preocupes. Sasuke estará encantado.

—No me puedo creer que esté a punto de conocer al hombre que hay detrás de Sharingan —dijo la muchacha.

—¿Fin fin?

—Es tu papá, pelirroja.

—Papá…

La pequeña pronunció la palabra con claridad cristalina. Por alguna razón, este hecho hizo que Sakura se estremeciera. Tsubaki la miró con comprensión.

—Estoy segura de que será un padre fantástico.

—No hay duda de que Natsuki lo necesita. Dios sabe que yo no puedo satisfacer todas sus necesidades.

—Ningún padre puede darle a su hijo todo lo que necesita. No es posible —afirmó Tsubaki—. Si tienes suerte, se puede cubrir la mayor parte de las necesidades entre los dos y esperar que familiares, amigos y profesores se ocupen del resto. Solo quererles es más que suficiente.

¿Sería Sasuke capaz de amar? ¿Estaba programado en su disco duro? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Cuando por fin llegaron frente a la casa, apagó el motor y dijo:

—Está bien. Ya hemos llegado. Que todo el mundo tome algo y vayamos dentro.

Subieron los escalones y Sakura empujó suavemente la puerta. Se sintió aliviada al ver que se abría sin esfuerzo.

—¿Veis? —preguntó con tranquilizadora sonrisa—. Vayamos a la cocina y busquemos algo de beber mientras esperamos a Sasuke.

No tardó mucho. Un minuto más tarde, él entró en la cocina. Observó al grupo. Una mirada advirtió a Sakura que no estaba muy contento con la llegada de los invitados que no esperaba. Entonces, durante un doloroso momento, miró a su hija. Sakura sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante el intenso anhelo que se adivinaba en la expresión de su hermoso rostro. De repente, él bajó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Sakura sospechó que no le había quedado más remedio para no perder el control.

—Dijiste una semana —gruñó—. Han pasado diez días, tres horas y catorce minutos.

—Lo siento. He tardado más de lo que esperaba en organizar a todo el mundo. Te mandé un correo con el cambio de fechas —dijo.

—¿Tienes un momento?

—Esperadme aquí —comentó—. Hay bebidas en el frigorífico, si es que podéis descubrir dónde está escondido.

Sasuke impidió que Sakura siguiera dando instrucciones. La agarró del brazo y la sacó de la cocina. Regresaron a la puerta principal y continuaron en la dirección opuesta hasta llegar a un enorme despacho que tenía una espectacular vista de las Rocosas. La estancia tenía el mismo aire de abandono que las anteriores, pero al menos tenía las contraventanas abiertas.

Allí, Sasuke comenzó a pasear de arriba abajo. Tenía aquella extraña esfera con la que le había visto en varias ocasiones. No hacía más que girarla y girarla para crear diferentes formas.

—Está bien. Tú dirás.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? —le preguntó ella. Como si no lo supiera.

Sasuke la observó con la mirada entornada.

—Lo sabes muy bien, Sakura. ¿Quién diablos son esas personas?


	7. capitulo 6

—Una de esas personas era tu hija —le replicó Sakura—. Y si me hubieras dado un minuto para presentarte a las otras, sabrías de quiénes se tratan.

— ¡Maldita sea, mujer! —rugió él lleno de ira.

¿Acababa de llamarla «mujer»? Sakura se acercó a él. La ira que sentía era comparable a la de él.

—Ahora que estoy aquí, creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar de las condiciones de mi estancia. Primera condición, si quieres que estemos aquí más de cinco minutos, vas a tener que moderar tu lenguaje. Natsuki es muy parlanchina y trata de repetir todo lo que oye.

—Dem… De acuerdo. Haré lo que pueda.

—Condición número dos, me llamo Sakura. Si me vuelves a llamar mujer en ese tono de voz o te vuelves a dirigir a mí en esos términos, me largo. Y tu hija también. ¿Te has enterado?

Sasuke apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que no se le rompieran. En este caso se limitó a asentir levemente.

— ¿Alguna otra condición?

—Tercera. Tsubaki y Moegi son miembros de mi familia y van donde voy yo.

— ¿Quién es Tsubaki?

—Tsubaki fue maestra de infantil y, en estos momentos, es mi cocinera y mi ama de llaves. Dado que soy un desastre en la cocina y todos tenemos que comer, la he contratado para ocuparse de todo lo que se refiere a la casa.

— ¿Sabe cocinar?

—Y limpiar —afirmó Sakura mirando con desagrado el despacho—. En serio, Sasuke. Este lugar es un desastre. No puedo creer que te encuentres cómodo viviendo así.

—No es más que un poco de polvo. Además, yo no vivo en esta sección de la casa.

—¿Científicos locos más lugar secreto es igual a laboratorio misterioso y secreto?

—Algo así.

— ¿Un laboratorio misterioso, secreto e impoluto?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, dado que ahora tienes invitados que van a vivir en esta sección de la casa, necesitaré que nuestras habitaciones estén tan impolutas como nuestro laboratorio.

Sasuke volvió a examinar el despacho. Aquella vez miró de verdad y por fin vio a lo que Sakura se refería.

—He estado muy centrado en un proyecto y no me había dado cuenta de lo mal… Perdón. Debería haber hecho más para preparar vuestra llegada.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos.

—Ya me has explicado quién es Tsubaki. ¿Quién es la niña con aterrador aspecto gótico?

—Es Moegi.

—Moegi… ¿Tu experto en ordenadores?

—Efectivamente.

—Estamos en el mes de noviembre. ¿No debería estar en el colegio?

—Terminó hace unos meses. En estos momentos está pensando a qué universidad quiere ir.

Sasuke la miró asombrado.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? Si parece que tiene doce.

—Va a cumplir los diecisiete dentro de unos meses. Ella te podrá dar los días, las horas y los minutos y hasta los segundos si quieres un número más exacto.

—Es lista.

—Sí. Da un poco de miedo de lo lista que es. Como tú. Y como Natsuki.

—Por eso estás aquí…

—Sí. Es uno de los motivos —explicó. No había razón para señalar los otros. Se harían evidentes con el tiempo—. Resulta evidente que necesita a alguien que vaya a comprender el modo en el que piensa. En estos momentos tiene a Moegi, que es una gran ayuda, pero Moegi no va a estar a su lado para siempre. Además, no hay figura masculina en la vida de Natsuki.

Condición número cinco.

—Cuatro.

—Lo que sea. Mis padres son parte de mi vida del mismo modo que Moegi y Tsubaki. Tendrás que aceptarlo.

Sasuke la miró con desaprobación. Los ojos le ardían como si quisieran quemarla.

— ¿Alguna otra condición?

—No has accedido a la última.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que esa la discutamos en un futuro cercano?

—Ni hablar. Si crees que voy a dejar a mis padres al margen de la vida de su única nieta, estás muy equivocado. Y antes de que decidas infringir de nuevo la condición número uno…

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Demasiado tarde!

—… te sugiero que te pongas en mi lugar. En el lugar de Natsuki. Tú eres el que se marchó, Sasuke. Mis padres han estado a mi lado siempre. Tú no.

—Solo porque no lo sabía.

—Eres un hombre muy inteligente. Deberías haber considerado esa posibilidad y haberte asegurado. Al menos, deberías haberte puesto en contacto conmigo después de las primeras doce cartas.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo habría… —se interrumpió y se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana—. ¿Alguna otra condición?

— ¿Accedes a la última?

—Sí.

Sakura se tomó un instante para pensar antes de proseguir.

—Condición diez.

—Cinco.

—Tengo las otras en reserva. Necesito una habitación para que sea mi estudio. Debe tener ventanas —dijo, aunque no estaba segura de que lo utilizara. Su don para pintar no había regresado e íntimamente había empezado a cuestionarse si volvería a hacerlo. Ese pensamiento la aterrorizaba—. Ventanas grandes, si no te importa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes echar un vistazo y ver si algo te viene bien. Asegúrate de que está en esta planta o arriba. El sótano está prohibido para todo el mundo.

— ¿Es ahí donde vive tu tío?

—Sí. Y también es donde está mi laboratorio.

— ¿Tú también tienes condiciones?

— ¿Acaso pensabas que tú ibas a ser la única?

—Bien. ¿Cuáles son las tuyas? Sasuke se acercó a ella. La esfera no dejaba de dar vueltas entre sus dedos.

—Una. Es tu responsabilidad evitar que nadie baje al sótano. Y eso te incluye a ti. Tenerte a ti y a NATSUKI aquí ya es demasiado para Madara. Dos personas más será extremadamente difícil para él. Necesita saber que está a salvo en su zona de la casa. ¿Ha quedado claro este punto?

—Cristalino.

—Dos —dijo. Un paso más—. Yo tengo una rutina, una rutina que no aceptaré que te interrumpa.

—Venga ya, Sasuke. Estamos hablando de un bebé. Los bebés rompen con todas las rutinas. Es parte de su naturaleza.

—En ese caso, espero que procures que las interrupciones sean las menos posibles.

—Mira —le espetó ella colocándose las manos en las caderas—. Tú eres el que me pediste que la trajera aquí, ¿recuerdas? Si no puedes aceptar ciertas cosas, nos vamos.

—Es demasiado tarde. Está a punto de nevar.

—Estoy segura de que aún tenemos tiempo para marcharnos de aquí. Sasuke señaló la ventana con la cabeza. Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

En el breve tiempo que llevaban hablando, el cielo se había cubierto de nubes. ¿Dónde se había ido el delicioso cielo azul de hacía unos instantes? Sasuke dejó el Rumi encima de la mesa y dio un último paso hacia ella.

Entonces, tiró de ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Tres. Quiero intentar crear un vínculo contigo. Para ver si podemos formar una unidad familiar.

— ¿Por el bien de Natsuki?

—Por el bien de todos.

— ¿Eso de crear un vínculo incluye… el sexo? —preguntó.

—El sexo estará presente dado que parece ser uno de los pocos puntos de encuentro en el que nos comunicamos a la perfección.

— ¿Y si yo no estoy dispuesta?

—Lo estarás. Te lo garantizo.

Sasuke le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y lo levantó para poder besarlo. Ella no se resistió. En realidad, no quería hacerlo. El beso de hacía una semana había prendido de nuevo el anhelo y la pasión en ella. Pensaba que ambos habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo, pero se había equivocado. Cada vez que Sasuke entraba en su vida, le provocaba un deseo tan intenso que no sabía cómo podría sobrevivir si él no volvía a poseerla de nuevo. Cuando por fin la besó, ella suspiró y se entregó a él con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le preguntó sin que dejaran de besarse.

Sasuke se apartó de ella y le dio un beso en la frente antes de besarle la boca por última vez. Entonces, con los dedos, trazó los henchidos labios.

—Te deseo.

—No es tan sencillo —protestó ella—. Tratas este asunto como si fuera una simple ecuación sexual. Tú y yo igual a sexo.

—Y es así de sencillo.

Sasuke se apartó de ella y volvió a tomar el Rumi. Entonces, ella vio que, en algún momento, lo había transformado en una flor, una flor de cerezo.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera seguir preguntando, la voz de Madara resonó en los altavoces. El tono era frenético.

—Sasuke, ¿quiénes son esas personas que hay en la cocina? Están haciendo cosas… Tienes que detenerlas. Ahora mismo.

—Tranquilo —replicó Sasuke—. Yo me ocuparé.

— ¿Harás que se marchen?

—Me ocuparé de todo.

Seguramente aquella no era la respuesta que su tío estaba buscando.

—Corta la comunicación —le ordenó Sasuke. Entonces, miró a Sakura—. Esto no ha terminado.

Con eso, ella salió del despacho. Sasuke no tardó en seguirla. Regresaron juntos a la cocina y allí se encontraron con el… caos.

—Hijo de…

— ¡Alerta sobre la condición uno! —le dijo Sakura mientras le daba un codazo.

— ¡Mira lo que le han hecho a mi cocina!

Sakura no podía culparle por sentirse disgustado. Si aquella hubiera sido su casa, ella también lo habría estado. Tsubaki había sacado todo de la enorme despensa y había colocado su contenido sobre cada superficie disponible. Tenía un cubo de agua con jabón en el suelo y con un estropajo iba frotando cada estantería y cada armario.

Moegi estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Tenía los cascos puestos y estaba escuchando música de rock a todo volumen mientras tecleaba en su portátil. Junto al portátil estaba Kit, la otra mitad de la inspiración de los libros de Sakura. La habían sacado del transportín y estaba sobre la mesa acicalándose muy tranquilamente. Una voz de ordenador daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro y en tono desesperado y competía con las exigencias de Madara.

Además, estaba Natsuki. Sakura suspiró.

Todas las puertas de los armarios estaban abiertas. Su encantadora hija estaba sentada en medio del suelo completamente desnuda, rodeada de prendas infantiles y de todas las cacerolas, cazos y cazuelas que había podido encontrar en la cocina. Se entretenía golpeando las tapas contra las cazuelas e incrementando así el nivel de ruido.

Durante un instante, Sakura creyó que Sasuke iba a explotar.

— ¡Ordenador, desactivado!

— ¡Desactivado!

De repente, reinó el silencio. Natsuki dejó de golpear, Moegi de teclear y Tsubaki de limpiar. Sakura tomó a su hija en brazos y dijo:

—Maldita sea, Moegi. Prometiste comportarte.

—En realidad, no prometí nada. Tú me pediste que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, dado que yo no respondí, técnicamente no prometí nada.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he advertido que a mí no me vengas con formulismos?

—Novecientas cincuenta y dos.

— ¡Basta ya! —gritó Sasuke mirando a su alrededor—. Que alguien me explique qué demonios está pasando aquí y ahora mismo.

Natsuki sonrió desde la seguridad de los brazos de su madre y se dirigió a su padre.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó con tremenda claridad.

Sakura gruñó.

—Genial. ¿Qué parte de la condición número uno no has comprendido?

—La he comprendido perfectamente. Esto, sin embargo —dijo, señalando la cocina—, esto desafía mi habilidad de comprensión, pero no mi habilidad de corrección. Lo primero es lo primero.

Se dirigió hacia Moegi y con unos rápidos movimientos la desconectó de su sistema informático.

—Vuelves a tener el control pleno, Madara.

—Se marchan ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—Bajaré en breve a hablar del tema.

—Hablar implica que no se van a marchar. Yo no quiero hablar —dijo la voz llena de pánico—. Quiero que se marchen.

—Dame cinco minutos.

A continuación, centró su atención en su hija, a la que tan solo había mirado durante unos segundos a su llegada. Hasta ese momento, no comprendió el profundo efecto que una personita tan pequeña podía tener sobre él. Parecía estar a punto de perder el control, algo que Sakura no iba a permitir que ocurriera delante de testigos.

—Tsubaki, ¿por qué no vais Moegi y tú arriba a escoger los dormitorios? El ama de llaves la observó y asintió, como si comprendiera perfectamente la situación. Entonces, agarró del brazo a Moegi y las dos salieron de la cocina. Sasuke seguía de pie, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su hija. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero dudó. En aquellos momentos transmitía una profunda vulnerabilidad.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Por supuesto. Es tu hija.

Sasuke se acercó a Natsuki y extendió la mano. La niña se la agarró con su habitual impulsividad y se la llevó a la boca. Sakura se la ofreció para que la tomara en brazos y dio un paso atrás para observar.

Sasuke la abrazaba muy delicadamente, como si fuera a rompérsele en mil pedazos.

—Es preciosa…

—Gracias.

—En realidad, yo diría que se parece a ti.

—Yo diría que tiene una mezcla perfecta. Mírala, Sasuke. Su color de ojos es un poco más oscuro que los míos. Su cabello es más rojizo que rosa u oscuro. Es tan extrovertida como yo y tan inteligente como tú.

La pequeña sonrió.

—Pero si ya tiene dientes —susurró Sasuke—. Y has dicho que es muy charlatana. ¿Sabe andar?

—Sí. Aún le cuesta un poco, pero eso no le impide llegar a donde quiere ir.

—Tanto… me he perdido ya tanto —murmuró él mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello y la mejilla. La niña sonreía y le agarraba el dedo para volver a llevárselo a la cara—. No es nada tímida.

—No. Es muy sociable.

— ¿Por qué está desnuda?

—Me temo que a tu hija no le gusta ir vestida. No sé cómo lo hace, pero se desnuda. Si me doy la vuelta dos segundos, se ha quitado lo que le haya puesto. Ni las cunas, ni las tronas ni los parques son capaces de sujetarla.

—Ah.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿Y los armarios? ¿Ha sido tu ama de llaves o la niña?

—La niña.

—Ah.

—Es la segunda vez que dices eso y aún no me has explicado por qué. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Indican que entiendo lo que hace Natsuki y cómo piensa.

—Veo que no te ha llevado mucho tiempo.

—No, pero hay una razón para ello. En este caso, deberíamos hablar de propensión genética, algo que espero que aprendas a aceptar con el tiempo. Es parte de los genes que ha heredado de mí. Espero que no se lo tengas en cuenta.

—Dios santo, Sasuke. ¿Acaso crees que yo sería capaz de criticar a nuestra hija por algo tan natural y básico como la curiosidad humana? ¿Qué la castigaría por explorar el mundo?

—Bueno, algunas personas considerarían que eso debería corregirse.

—Tal vez, pero yo no. Soy su madre y la adoro. Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

—Perdóname… —susurró él—. Es que… he visto que ocurría antes.

— ¿Acaso te ocurrió a ti?

—Sí. Natsuki procesa el mundo desmantelándolo. Esa característica en particular me expulsó a mí de mis primeras seis casas de acogida.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí. Yo no podía evitarlo. Me imagino que era muy molesto cuando uno se levantaba por la mañana y descubría que la cafetera o la tostadora estaban desarmadas, pero yo necesitaba desmontar las cosas para poder estudiarlas y comprender cómo funcionaban. Era lo más lógico.

—Por supuesto, suponiendo que podías volver a montarlas.

—En eso tardé un poco más. Ahora que lo pienso, tu padre fue el único que animó mi curiosidad. Me encontraba máquinas rotas y me dejaba trastear con ellas.

—Sí, me acuerdo. Tenías todo el garaje lleno de cosas…

—Así es. El error que cometí con tus padres es que no me limité a enredar con las máquinas que tu padre me proporcionaba, sino que lo hice también con su hija…

Sakura se acercó a él.

—Te juro que no supe nunca cómo se enteraron de lo nuestro. No sabía que esa fuera la razón de que te hubieras marchado. Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría defendido. Se lo habría impedido. Les habría explicado lo ocurrido…

—Tú tenías quince años. No había nada que explicar. Lo que hicimos estuvo mal y yo pagué el precio. Ahora comprendo perfectamente la reacción de tus padres —dijo mirando a su propia hija.

Sakura no pudo responder. Se limitó a observarlo con una sombría expresión en el rostro.

—Ahora —dijo él tras unos segundos—, tengo que ir a hablar con Madara. Va a tener mucha dificultad para aceptar los cambios. Sasuke contempló a la pequeña muy fijamente.

—Ya anda, habla y tiene dientes. ¿Estás segura de que no es demasiado tarde?

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No, Sasuke. No es demasiado tarde si tú no dejas que así sea. Sasuke la miró y asintió.

—En ese caso, no lo permitiré.


	8. capitulo 7

Sakura no debía sorprenderse de que no pudiera dormir. Había sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones. Había vuelto a ver a Sasuke después de lo que le había parecido una separación interminable. Y él había conocido por fin a su hija. Era aún demasiado pronto para determinar si Sasuke y la pequeña podrían vivir juntos, aunque esperaba que así fuera. De lo que no le quedaba ninguna duda era de que él haría todo lo estuviera en su mano para ser un buen padre.

Kit, la gatita, acudió a su cama para acomodarse junto a ella. Sakura comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, a lo que el animalito correspondió con un ronroneo. De repente, la gatita corrió hacia la puerta con las orejas erguidas. Sakura se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin pensárselo, abrió la puerta y siguió a la gata escaleras abajo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tenía los pies helados, pero no tenía frío gracias al camisón de algodón que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo.

No tardaron en llegar a la planta baja. Entonces, Kit desapareció en dirección a territorio prohibido. ¿Se aplicaba también la primera condición de Sasuke a la gata? Se quedó unos instantes al pie de la escalera, sin saber si debía bajar detrás de la gata. Dudaba que el animalito sufriera daño alguno, pero… ¿quién sabía lo que Sasuke guardaba allá abajo?

Por fin, se rindió a lo inevitable sabiendo muy bien que si no bajaba no lograría dormir. Bajó la escalera y llegó a la planta inferior. Aunque sospechaba que aquella zona ocupaba la misma superficie que las plantas superiores, su distribución era muy diferente. Mucho más técnica. Las luces superiores estaban apagadas, pero había otras de bajo voltaje que iluminaban el suelo y reflejaban unas paredes blancas y un pasillo muy limpio, casi estéril. Se asomó hacia la derecha del pasillo y vio misteriosas habitaciones cerradas que se moría de ganas por explorar.

— ¿Cómo sabía yo que ibas a infringir la condición número uno antes de que terminara el día?

Sakura se sobresaltó y miró hacia su izquierda.

—No he infringido ninguna condición.

Él se le acercó silenciosamente. La tenue luz le llenaba el rostro de sombras y le daba una apariencia imponente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido en misión de rescate. Mi gata ha bajado aquí y no sabía en qué líos podría meterse.

— ¿Kit? Si no recuerdo mal, le pusiste Kit. Te la regalé la noche que hicimos…

Se interrumpió, pero Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que había estado a punto de decir. La noche que hicieron el amor.

—Me dijiste que la elegiste a ella porque las dos teníamos los ojos verdes y no hacíamos más que meternos en líos.

—No puede ser el mismo gato.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso no la reconoces?

—Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habías traído un gato. Supongo que yo centraba mi atención en otra parte.

—Por supuesto. No podías apartar la mirada de tu hija.

—Ni de ti.

Sasuke se le acercó. Gracias a que ella aún seguía subida en el escalón, sus rostros quedaban frente a frente.

— ¿Y la has tenido todos estos años?

— ¿Acaso creías que iba a echarla a la calle? La adoro.

—Pensé que tal vez tus padres se habrían librado de ella, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿Quieres decir que porque te echaron a ti también iban a echar a un pobre gato?

—Algo por el estilo.

—Pues no fue así —replicó Sakura—. Lleva conmigo diez años y, si tengo suerte, estará conmigo otros diez. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que la utilizo en mis libros? Y, por si no te has percatado, tú eres cat.

— ¿La pantera? ¿Yo?

—En su momento, me pareció que te pegaba —comentó. Entonces, esbozó una tentadora sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿me vas a permitir que utilice a Kit como excusa para darme una vuelta por lo prohibido?

—Si satisfago tu curiosidad, ¿te mantendrás alejada de aquí en lo sucesivo?

—Lo intentaré.

Sasuke suspiró y extendió una mano.

—Vamos.

Sakura bajó el escalón. Notó que los azulejos eran aún más fríos que el suelo de madera. Contuvo un escalofrío porque no quería darle a Sasuke excusa alguna para que la mandara a su habitación.

— ¿Qué hay por ahí? —preguntó señalando a la derecha.

—Ésa es la parte de mi tío. Eso no se puede visitar sin su invitación expresa —le advirtió—. Hablo en serio, Sakura. Nada de excusas.

¿Comprendido?

—Te aseguro que no lo haría. A ti a lo mejor, pero a Madara no. La sinceridad con la que ella había hablado pareció convencerle.

Entonces, asintió y señaló a la izquierda.

—Por aquí tengo varios laboratorios, al igual que mis habitaciones privadas.

— ¿Laboratorios, has dicho?

—Sí. Para medida e instrumentación. Para investigación y desarrollo. Un laboratorio de informática, uno de pruebas.

—Quiero ver el laboratorio de robótica.

—Está bien. Te enseñaré el que no es estéril.

— ¿Tienes laboratorios estériles?

—Sí, pero tienes que desnudarte para que te pueda esterilizar antes de entrar.

Una mirada le aseguró que estaba bromeando.

—Pues no creo que esterilice muy bien —replicó ella—. Si lo hiciera, no tendrías una hija.

Sasuke colocó la mano sobre una placa que había en el exterior de una de las puertas y luego pidió que se le dejara entrar.

—Tal vez no tengamos que estar esterilizados —admitió él mientras el sistema de seguridad comprobaba sus huellas y su voz.

—Y tal vez tampoco tengamos que estar desnudos.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió suavemente.

—No. En lo de ir desnudos insisto.

Entraron en una enorme sala que tenía la apariencia de un taller. Había largas mesas contra la pared, herramientas que colgaban de las paredes y cajones en los que se organizaban las diferentes piezas o partes que se utilizaban allí, además de ordenadores por todas partes.

En el centro de la sala, había un banco de trabajo, sobre el que había un Rumi que, una vez más, se había visto transformado en una margarita. Sakura iba a realizar un comentario al respecto, pero decidió que era mejor guardar silencio y centrarse en el proyecto que Sasuke tenía entre manos en aquellos momentos. Sobre la mesa, había dos extrañas máquinas con ruedas. La primera tenía más o menos la apariencia de una aspiradora y la segunda era prácticamente una copia idéntica de su gemela, aunque parecía más sofisticada.

— ¿Qué son? —preguntó ella fascinada.

—Ese es Emo X-14 y el X-15. Es la abreviatura de Emotibot. La X significa la décima generación, con sus versiones 14 y 15. Al menos, eso es lo que se supone que son. En estos momentos, no son casi nada —añadió frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y en qué esperas que se conviertan?

—Espero que Emo sea la próxima generación de un detector de mentiras. Supongo que será un detector de sentimientos.

— ¿Y por qué quieres crear un detector de sentimientos?

—Estoy intentando diseñar un robot que pueda anticipar y responder a las necesidades humanas y que no solo se base en lo que se le pide verbalmente, sino también en la comunicación no verbal. De hecho, me gustaría utilizar los vídeos y las cámaras para fotografiar las respuestas de todo el mundo a ciertos estímulos para ayudar a enseñárselo. Por supuesto, si nadie se opone.

—Bueno, se lo preguntaré a los demás, pero a mí no me importa. A ver si lo entiendo. Utilizando fotos y vídeos nuestros esperan que Emo descubra cuando estamos felices, tristes, hambrientos, sedientos y que pueda reaccionar del modo adecuado.

—Efectivamente.

—Es genial. ¿Y este ya puede hacer algo de eso? —preguntó señalando al menos avanzado de los dos.

—No, esté no. Y ese es el problema. Emo 14 no ha tenido tanto éxito a la hora de interpretar sentimientos como el 15. Tal vez termine desmontándolo para reutilizar las piezas.

—No, no. Es demasiado adorable para desmontarlo —dijo ella mientras observaba al robot, que tenía una especie de sombrero sobre el que descansaban unas piezas de color aguamarina que se semejaban ojos. Sasuke la miró con desaprobación.

—Adorable o no, algunas veces hay que desmontar lo que uno ha montado cuando hay un fallo catastrófico para poder volver a empezar.

—Espero que no hagas eso con el 14. No sé… Es tan mono. Tan pícaro.

—Pícaro… Por Dios, Sakura, Emo es una máquina, no un ser humano masculino. Si yo antropomorfizara todas mis creaciones, no conseguiría nunca nada.

—Supongo, pero le has puesto nombre. ¿No te parece que eso también es antropomorfizar a una máquina? Sé que Emo no está vivo, pero es que me recuerda a algo en lo que estabas trabajando hace diez años.

— ¿Te acuerdas de eso? —preguntó él muy sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Todas tus creaciones me resultan fascinantes —dijo ella. Sacó un taburete de debajo del banco de trabajo y se sentó para apartar sus gélidos pies del suelo—, pero mi favorito fue siempre el que me recuerda a Emo. Era una nave espacial sobre ruedas.

—No era una nave espacial.

—Sí, lo sé. Me lo dijiste mil veces pero a mí me lo parecía y, de algún modo, se parece a este.

—En realidad, es al revés. Este se parece a la nave espacial, tal y como tú la llamas. En realidad, era el prototipo de Emo. Trabajo en ese proyecto en mi tiempo libre.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas terminado después de tantos años — comentó ella. La expresión de Sasuke cambió y se preguntó qué había dicho para disgustarlo—. Sin embargo, supongo que tienes que ocuparte primero de los proyectos que te reportan dinero.

—Así es.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sasuke?

Él se dio la vuelta. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura tuviera la habilidad de colarse entre sus defensas con tanta habilidad? Desde muy temprana edad, había descubierto que su apariencia y su intelecto intimidaban a la gente, incluso hasta sus propios padres. Más tarde, había descubierto que se parecía a su tío Madara, lo que era otro punto en su contra, teniendo en cuenta los temas de ansiedad social de su pariente. La muerte de sus padres cuando solo tenía diez años lo había empujado a las casas de acogida y le había enseñado a utilizar su aspecto y su cerebro para mantener a la gente a raya, algo que podía conseguir en ocasiones con una única mirada.

Sin embargo, jamás le había funcionado con Sakura. Por muchas miradas que le echara, no conseguía amedrentarla. Por muchas barreras que él creara, ella las superaba sin dificultad. Incluso sentada en su taller con un camisón casi transparente, conseguía encajar cuando debería haber estado tan fuera de lugar.

Se rindió a lo inevitable y se sentó junto a ella para tocar el panel que había sobre el casco del robot. Inmediatamente, Emo 14 cobró vida.

—Emo, soy Sakura.

—Hola, Sakura —replicó dulcemente una joven voz masculina.

—Hola, Emo —dijo ella encantada.

— ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bueno… —respondió ella considerando cuidadosamente su respuesta

—, me siento un poco nerviosa y un poco triste ante la posibilidad de que tu creador pueda desmantelarte.

—Tal vez simplemente necesitas que Tsubaki te prepare una buena taza de té —sugirió Sasuke.

Ella entornó sus magníficos ojos verdes. No parecía haberle gustado el comentario.

—Tal vez…

Las luces de Emo comenzaron a parpadear y empezó a emitir un sonido parecido al de un ordenador cuando está procesando información.

—Procesando… —le informó Emo.

Entonces, hizo un sonido parecido al hipo.

—Tal vez sea Emo el que necesita una taza de té —comentó Sakura—. ¿Por qué tiene hipo?

—Le ocurre a veces cuando él… ello está realizando múltiples funciones.

— ¿No puede andar, hablar y procesar al mismo tiempo?

—No muy bien.

Sakura le acarició suavemente el casco.

—Aún es muy joven. Dale tiempo. No irás a matarlo porque sea un poco lento, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se frotó el rostro.

—Te lo voy a decir una sola vez más, Sakura. Te agradecería mucho que prestaras más atención. Emo es una máquina. No se puede matar a una máquina.

Al escuchar su nombre, Emo se animó.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura lanzó a Sasuke una mirada de suprema indignación.

—Estoy muy, pero que muy triste, Emo. Tanto que podría tener que despertar a Tsubaki para que me prepare una taza de té. Y es culpa de tu creador.

Sasuke levantó las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo.

—Está bien. No desguazaré a Emo. En vez de darle sus piezas a un futuro hermano, lo mantendré para la posteridad. ¿Contenta?

—Sí, mucho. Gracias —replicó ella. Entonces, dudó un instante—. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Y no me va a gustar, ¿verdad?

—Lo dudo. Tenemos que contratar a algunas personas para que vengan a limpiar las dos plantas superiores. No es justo cargarnos Tsubaki, a Moegi y a mí con todo eso. Además, tener la casa en estas condiciones no es saludable para la niña.

—No tengo objeción alguna. Puedes contratar a quien necesites para que venga a echar una mano.

— ¿Y tu tío?

—Haré que Madara escanee por completo el sistema durante la limpieza. Así no estará pendiente de lo que ocurre en el resto de la casa durante al menos medio día y no se dará cuenta de que ha habido más gente en la casa hasta que se hayan marchado.

Una rápida mirada a Sakura le dijo a Sasuke que ella aún no había terminado.

— ¿Algo más?

—Bueno, sí. Es sobre tu casa.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi casa de malo aparte de la limpieza?

—Es que no hay donde sentarse.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Pues nos gustaría sentarnos y supongo que algunas camas y otros muebles no vendrían mal.

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a ocuparte tú de encargar lo que haga falta?

— ¿No te opones? Considerando el tamaño de esta casa, podría ser bastante costoso.

—Dinero no es lo que me falta.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Hay algo más que me preocupa.

— ¿Aparte de la limpieza y los muebles?

—Sí. ¿De verdad crees que cuando se produce un fallo catastrófico y lo que se está intentando producir no funciona en ningún nivel, lo mejor es tirarlo y volver a empezar?

—Sí.

—Pues podríamos decir que nuestra relación experimentó un fallo catastrófico.

—Yo diría que esa descripción es bastante exacta —admitió él.

—Y yo. Y la mañana siguiente después de que hiciéramos el amor, tú te deshiciste de nuestra relación, al menos del potencial que podría tener como relación.

—Lo intenté, sí.

—Tal vez ahora podríamos volver a empezar. Tal vez podríamos reutilizar las partes buenas y conseguir que esta vez nos salga bien. Porque hay partes buenas. Ocasiones en las que nos hemos comunicado perfectamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, Sasuke?

Él se no se podía resistir a Sakura, al igual que le había ocurrido diez años atrás. Por primera vez en su vida, no dudó. No se puso a ponderar y a considerar. Simplemente se aferró a ello con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me gustaría —susurró. La tomó entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —añadió contra los labios de ella.

—Tengo mucha, mucha hambre.

Sasuke la sacó del laboratorio en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio.

—Luces —ordenó—. Bajo voltaje.

Las lámparas de la mesilla de noche se encendieron, pero con una luz muy tenue, iluminando suavemente los hermosos rasgos de Sakura Se dio cuenta de que no quería darse prisa. El tiempo ya no tenía ningún significado. Lo único que importaba era que Sakura gozara. La colocó en la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Entonces, comenzó a besarla. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Tenía la intención de que aquella noche fuera completamente memorable. Un tierno suspiro se escapó de los labios de Sakura, un suspiro que expresaba un gozo absoluto. En ese momento, él experimentó una felicidad y un sosiego que no había experimentado desde la última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos y en su cama.

—Si no quieres quedarte, no tienes por qué hacerlo —susurró— Rescindo mi tercera condición.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras…

— ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. De ese modo, no me vería obligada a sacrificar mi virtud y podría sentirme obligada a marcharme.

— ¿Significa eso que no deseas hacerlo?

—En absoluto.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu virtud?

—Bueno, si insistes… por favor, insiste —susurró ella contra la boca de Sasuke.

—En ese caso, rescindo mi rescisión e insisto en que permitas que me aproveche de ti —bromeó mientras le mordisqueaba suavemente el labio inferior.

—Dado que no tengo elección —suspiró ella exagerada y dramáticamente—, soy toda tuya. Pero espero que cumplas tu promesa y te aproveches muy bien de mí. Muy pero que muy bien.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y luego un poco más abajo. La piel de Sakura era tan suave como la seda.

— ¿Como yo quiera?

—Si necesitas alguna sugerencia, estaré encantada de proporcionártela.

—Creo que no hará falta, pero si hay algo que haga que tu sacrificio resulte más soportable, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

—Tal vez otro beso me ayudaría a tolerarlo un poco mejor…

— ¿Un beso así…?

Sasuke volvió a adueñarse de sus labios, permitiendo que su pasión se le escapara ligeramente a su control. Ella suspiró y agradeció el esfuerzo, separó los labios y se rindió ante él antes devolverle el beso de un modo igualmente apasionado.

—Esta vez es diferente, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, la primera vez que hicimos el amor éramos unos niños y yo fingía ser alguien que no era —explicó ella—. La segunda vez, tú pensaste que yo era alguien que no era, pero en esta ocasión…

Sasuke lo comprendió.

—Es real. Sincero. Sabes quién soy yo y yo sé quién eres tú.

—A mí me gusta más así —comentó ella.

—A mí también.

Así fue. Aquella vez añadió una nueva dimensión a sus relaciones íntimas. Fortaleció el vínculo que había entre ellos. Sin poder resistirse más, Sasuke desabrochó el camisón y descubrió que, debajo de la suave tela de algodón, la piel de Sakura era aún más suave. Trazó las curvas de su cuerpo y se familiarizó con los sutiles cambios que la maternidad le había provocado. Este hecho los unió aún más. Habían creado juntos una nueva vida y siempre estarían unidos por su hija. Durante el resto de sus vidas, tendrían eso en común. Si tenían suerte, Natsuki sería solo el principio.

Sus bocas se unieron de nuevo. Brazos y piernas se entrelazaron, aferrándose con creciente urgencia. Solo un preludio de lo que estaba a punto de llegar. Ella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se quitó el camisón.

La suave luz de la mesilla de noche le iluminaba suavemente los senos y la ensombrecida entrepierna. Entonces, muy suave y tiernamente, él la abrazó y la besó con una pasión que la dejó sin aliento. El deseo se apoderó de ambos. Sasuke le agarró uno de los senos y se lo metió en la boca para estimular el rosado pezón con la lengua y los dientes. Sakura se acercó a él con las piernas separadas, ofreciéndole las caderas y haciendo que se tumbara encima de ella.

—La próxima vez iremos más lentos. Ahora no. Ahora te quiero entero. Y rápido. Ella le envolvió entre sus piernas. Sasuke le acarició los suaves muslos y el sedoso trasero antes de levantarlo ligeramente. Entonces, se hundió en ella con un único y fluido movimiento. Los gemidos de placer se transformaron en sollozos frenéticos y suplicantes, por lo que Sasuke comenzó a moverse desesperadamente dentro de ella, ansioso por hacerle alcanzar el placer, por satisfacerla de todas las maneras posibles. Lo vio en sus ojos un instante antes de que ella alcanzara el clímax, segundos antes de él. Brillante deseo. Entonces, vio algo más. Algo que amenazaba con destruirlo. En aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes, vio lo único en lo que no había confiado nunca. En lo que nunca se había atrevido a creer.

Vio amor.


	9. Capitulo 8

¿Qué había hecho?

Sakura cerró los ojos y se apretó contra Sasuke para que él no viera su rostro. Demasiado tarde.

En aquella ocasión, había esperado que su relación se desarrollara a un ritmo más pausado. Había esperado permitir que los sentimientos maduraran más lentamente, que llegaran al punto en el que el compromiso sería posible en todos los aspectos y no solo en el plano sexual.

Contuvo una carcajada de desesperación. Lo había estropeado todo. No había tardado ni veinticuatro horas en meterse en la cama de Sasuke.

—Sakura… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—En realidad, no —respondió. Forzó una sonrisa y habló en tono de sorna—. Estoy algo confusa sobre una de las sub cláusulas de tu tercera condición. Tal vez podrías explicármela con más detalle.

Él se echó a reír. Parecía más relajado de lo que ella lo había visto nunca.

— ¿Cuál es la que no has comprendido? —preguntó mientras deslizaba las manos por la pierna de ella y entraba en territorio bendecido por la húmeda calidez femenina—. ¿Esta?

—Esa justamente —replicó ella. Le devolvió el favor acariciándole a él el miembro—. Y creo que esta es otra.

—Ah, bueno. Esa cláusula en particular te la puedo explicar con todo detalle…

Sakura sonrió a pesar de que sus sentimientos estaban más desbocados que nunca y se negaban a que ella los contuviera.

—Me gustaría… Me gustaría mucho…

Lo primero que Sakura hizo a la mañana siguiente fue prometerse firmemente que se tomaría su relación con Sasuke más lenta y más decorosamente. Que ocultaría sus sentimientos hasta que él hubiera tenido tiempo de asimilar o analizar algo que debería ser tan sencillo y evidente como el amor.

Por supuesto, aquella promesa duró hasta que él volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos a la noche siguiente. Aquella vez, la llevó al dormitorio de ella. Una vez allí, los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura se escaparon plenamente a su control mientras que los de Sasuke permanecían sumidos en las sombras. A lo largo de las noches posteriores que pasaron en la cama, Sakura siguió esperando que él terminara por rendirse a sus sentimientos en vez de ocultarse tras la racionalidad, la lógica y el oscuro recuerdo de acontecimientos pasados. Sin embargo, él se marchaba de su cama cada mañana, para regresar a su dormitorio en el sótano antes de los primeros rayos del sol.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se ocupó de la limpieza. Contrató a un grupo para que limpiara la casa de arriba abajo. Como prometió, Sasuke le pidió a su tío que realizara un diagnóstico completo del disco duro del sistema informático de la casa, pero la treta no salió como esperaban. En cuanto se marcharon los de la limpieza, Pretorius se hizo sentir en los altavoces.

—Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! Alerta roja. Una de las unidades ha detectado algo extraño. Necesito contar a los presentes inmediatamente.

—Todo está bajo control, Madara —dijo Sasuke tratando de calmarlo

—. Estoy en la cocina con Tsubaki, Sakura y Natsuki.

—Pues falta una —le espetó Madara—. ¿O acaso no sabes contar?

— ¿Le gustaría tomarse una taza de té? —Le preguntó Tsubaki con dulce voz—. Parece muy disgustado.

—No, no quiero té —replicó Pretorius—. Quiero saber dónde está la otra. La problemática.

—No falto. Estoy aquí.

Madara se levantó de su silla y se dio la vuelta. Moegi estaba frente a él. El pánico le aceleró el corazón y le dificultó la respiración. Se tiró del cuello de la camiseta sintiendo un sudor frío por la espalda.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—Sasuke y tú sudáis mucho —comentó sencillamente Moegi, de un modo tan natural que Madara sintió que el pánico remitía un poco.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, muchachita. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—En primer lugar, no soy ninguna muchachita. He decidido venir a visitarte para verte. Dado que tú siempre nos estás observando, me parece lo justo.

— ¿Te ha dicho Sasuke que no vinieras aquí? ¿Que no me gusta la gente de verdad y que deberías mantenerte alejada de mí?

—Sí, pero no me pareció que a mí se me considerara gente de verdad.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque es lo que me dice todo el mundo. Que yo no soy gente de verdad.

— ¿Sí? Pues te aseguro que sí lo eres. Yo lo sé muy bien. No puedo soportar a la gente de verdad y, dado que no te puedo soportar a ti, debes de ser de verdad.

Aquel comentario tan grosero no arredró a Moegi. Simplemente asintió. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que ella aceptara tan estoicamente sus palabras molestó a Madara.

—Estaba pensando que, dado que te molesto mucho, podrías fingir que yo soy uno de los robots de Sasuke o algo así. También me suelen decir que soy un robot porque a veces parece que no tengo sentimientos.

— ¿De verdad te dijeron eso?

—Sí, pero no me importa. Por eso, tal vez, si me consideraras así, como un robot, podría bajar algunas veces para ver cómo trabajas. Aprender de ti.

—Pues no puedes. No me gusta la gente. Me pone nervioso.

—Pues a mí no me parece que ahora estés nervioso. Tal vez si me dejaras bajar de vez en cuando, no te pondrías tan nervioso. Tal vez incluso yo podría llegar a caerte bien.

Madara se había pasado la vida observando a la gente, escuchando desde la distancia. No le interesaba. Abrió la boca para decir que se marchara, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sentía que aquella chica había sido rechazada en muchas ocasiones y no quería ser uno más. Además, por alguna razón, ella no le ponía tan nervioso como la mayoría de la gente.

—Está bien. Te puedes quedar un rato, pero en cuanto yo me ponga nervioso, te vas.

—Gracias, tío M —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa—. Me sentaré aquí y no te molestaré en nada. Ni siquiera sabrás que estoy aquí.

— ¿Sentarte? Ni hablar. Si has bajado aquí, tienes que trabajar.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí —replicó Madara. Entonces, le lanzó la silla que tenía libre—. ¿A qué estás esperando? Ven aquí y enséñame lo que sabes hacer…

Moegi se sentó a su lado inmediatamente.

—De acuerdo.

A la semana siguiente, llegaron los muebles que Sakura había elegido.

—Lo único que quiero hacer —le explicó a Sasuke cuando él le preguntó lo de las chapuzas— es crear un hogar para todos nosotros.

—Bien. Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿tiene que ser un proceso tan ruidoso, maldita sea? Inmediatamente, un agudo pitido resonó desde los altavoces.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Moegi ha creado un programa experimental. Se trata de un programa para la modificación del comportamiento.

Sasuke tardó tan solo un par de segundos en comprender.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ha creado un programa que emite ese ruido cada vez que suelto un taco?

—Sí, bueno… —comentó Sakura encogiéndose ante la ira que reflejaba la voz de Sasuke—. Hablaré con ella.

—Pues claro que lo harás, maldita… ¡piii!. Quiero que ese programa deje de funcionar.

— ¿Y los otros cambios? —se atrevió ella a preguntar señalando la enorme sala.

Habían hecho muchos progresos en los últimos días. El salón, al igual que el comedor, estaba empezando a asumir las funciones y la apariencia con la que habían sido diseñados. Las paredes seguían pintadas de blanco, pero Sakura se ocuparía de ellas inmediatamente.

Sakura había abierto las contraventanas, permitiendo así que se divisara desde allí una gloriosa vista. Los muebles que había encargado eran sólidos y elegantes, aunque también sencillos y cómodos.

En el centro de la ventana, había colocado un árbol de Navidad. Aún tenían que decorarlo y esperaba implicar a toda la familia en aquella actividad.

—Es precioso, Sakura.

— ¿De verdad te gusta?

Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos. Desde la llegada de Sakura a su casa, él se mostraba más abierto. Allí, delante del árbol de Navidad, la besó. En aquel preciso instante, ella comprendió que Sasuke la había conquistado plenamente. Esperaba que, con el tiempo, él también terminara sintiendo lo mismo.

A medida que los días fueron pasando, Sakura decidió que ya no podía soportar más que las paredes siguieran siendo blancas. La estaban volviendo loca. Era casi como si se estuvieran riendo de ella y diciéndole que jamás volvería a pintar. A pesar de que ya tenía su estudio, no había podido trabajar.

Además, desde que llegó allí, algo maravilloso había ocurrido. Había sentido… el despertar de una nueva vida, algo parecido a lo que había sentido mientras estaba embarazada de Natsuki. Ansiaba tomar una brocha, mezclar la pintura. Miró las paredes. Ellas serían su lienzo. Eran blancas también. ¿Qué diferencia podía haber?

No tardó en encontrar sus materiales. Tomó una brocha y seleccionó las pinturas con alegría y temor.

Se lo tomaría con calma. Algo pequeño. Para quitarse el miedo. Algo que Sasuke ni siquiera notaría… Sasuke se detuvo en seco y observó la pared junto a la que Natsuki estaba jugando.

— ¿Qué es eso, mal… madre mía? —preguntó.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Sakura.

— ¡A eso! Es invierno prácticamente. ¡Madara!

Natsuki aplaudió.

— ¡M.M!

Los altavoces cobraron vida.

—Hola, princesita —le dijo a la niña con voz dulce Madara—. ¿Qué puede hacer por ti tu tío M.M.?

—El tío M.M. puede llamar a los fumigadores. Tenemos una plaga de bichos en casa.

Sakura suspiró.

— ¿Madara?

—Sigo aquí.

—No llames a nadie. No tenemos ninguna plaga. He sido yo.

Sasuke se agachó junto a la pared y observó el insecto. Entonces, miró a Sakura de un modo que podría haberla dejado seca en el sitio. Entonces, miró a Natsuki, lo que le dejó a Sakura muy clara la razón por la se había

Librado de una buena reprimenda.

— ¿Algo más? —Preguntó Madara—. Si no hay nada, dejad de molestarme. Moegi y yo estamos trabajando en un nuevo programa.

Sasuke se incorporó y la miró con la frialdad de una mañana de invierno.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi casa?

—La he mejorado. Tú me diste permiso.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías pintar bichos en mis paredes. Tampoco considero que los bichos, aunque sean virtuales, sean una mejora.

Sakura miró hacia el suelo.

—Tengo noticias para ti, Sasuke. Cualquier cosa que cubra todo ese blanco es una mejora. Además, no es un bicho. Es una oruga.

—Técnicamente sigue siendo un insecto.

—Sí, pero es muy bonito. ¿No te parece?

—Esa es la larva de la actias luna. ¿Sabes que esa clase de larvas no existe en Colorado? No es lógico. ¿Cómo habría llegado aquí?

Sakura miró con incredulidad a Sasuke.

—Llegó aquí cuando yo la pinté en tu pared —dijo. Entonces, miró a su hija y vio que la niña los estaba observando con demasiado interés— ¿Podríamos hablar de esto en privado en tu despacho?

—No sé… ¿Hay insectos también allí?

—No.

—Bien. Vamos, pelirroja —dijo él utilizando el apodo con el que Moegi llamaba a la niña. La tomó en brazos—. Creo que los dos encontraremos la explicación de tu madre muy interesante.

Sakura echó a andar tras él en dirección al despacho.

— ¿Qué parte de hablar en privado no has entendido?

—Comprendo las cosas de un modo excelente, como estoy seguro de que ya sabes. Simplemente disfruto estando con mi hija cuando me es posible.

Sakura suspiró. Aquello era indiscutible. Sasuke pasaba con su hija todo el tiempo que podía.

En el momento en el que abrieron la puerta del despacho, Sasuke recorrió las paredes con la mirada. La ausencia de actias lunas pareció tranquilizarle.

—Está bien, ¿de qué se trata, Sakura?

—Todo ese blanco me está pudiendo. Me diste permiso para realizar mejoras. He hecho algunas.

—Como ya te he explicado, pintar orugas en mis paredes no las mejora… Bueno, no quería que sonara así —añadió, al notar que Sakura se había ofendido—. No estoy cuestionando tu talento. Eres una artista estupenda.

—Pero prefieres que me ciña a los lienzos —susurró ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le preguntó Sasuke al notar tensión en su voz

—. Cuéntamelo.

—Como ya te he dicho, todo el blanco que hay por aquí está pudiendo conmigo —dijo, señalando las paredes y el nevado paisaje que los rodeaba.

— ¡Qué raro! A mí me tranquiliza.

— ¿Por qué, Sasuke?

Él lo pensó seriamente antes de contestar. Dejó a la niña en el suelo y le dio una versión de Rumi que había creado especialmente para ella. Inmediatamente, la pequeña comenzó a hacerlo girar y se quedó encantada al ver que las piezas se movían.

—Supongo que el blanco me tranquiliza porque sugiere una posibilidad. Me paso mucho tiempo sentado y pensando.

— ¿Crees que tus procesos mentales se verían interrumpidos si las paredes estuvieran pintadas?

— ¿Con insectos?

—No. De lo que yo eligiera pintarlas.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que está pasando aquí realmente, Sakura?

Ella no quería responder. Le dolía demasiado. Sin embargo, Sasuke se merecía una respuesta.

—Simplemente, me apetecía pintar.

—Dime la verdad —susurró él. Se acercó a ella y le acarició suavemente la mejilla—. Sé que llevas algún tiempo ocultándome algo. ¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno… esa oruga es… lo primero que he pintado en mucho tiempo.

—Exactamente veinte meses, ocho días, diecisiete horas y veintinueve segundos.

—Exactamente —afirmó ella, completamente anonadada.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza. Entonces, se separó ligeramente de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Tal vez haya llegado el momento de que yo también te haga una confesión. Yo no puedo trabajar. En mi casa, me ocurre desde hace más de veinte meses. Yo diría que anda ya más cerca de los dos años. Puedo proporcionarte las horas y los minutos exactamente.

—No hace falta. ¿Qué ocurrió hace dos años…? ¿El accidente?

—Sí. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que, aparte de Madara, no tenía a nadie en mi vida. Nadie me echaría de menos si yo me iba. De modo que quiero que esta sea tu casa también y si para ello necesitas pintar mis paredes para desbloquear tu talento artístico y conseguir que vuelvas a pintar, estoy más que dispuesto a sacrificar unas cuantas paredes blancas.

Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Tal vez incluso podría ser que te gustara tanto lo que he hecho que quieras que pinte incluso las paredes de la planta de abajo. Muchas gracias, Sasuke.

—De nada —susurró él. Entonces, como si le resultara imposible resistirse, la besó. Aquel instante fue uno de los más dulces que ella experimentó desde su llegada a la casa—. Bien, ¿a qué estás esperando? Tienes unas cuantas paredes que pintar.

—Estoy en ello…

Sakura salió corriendo del despacho y cerró la puerta. Entonces, esperó. Supo exactamente el instante en el que él vio lo que había hecho con la pared de su despacho: el retrato de Emo X-14 observándolo desde detrás de la seguridad de la puerta…

— ¡Demonios!

¡Piii!

Sakura sonrió. Tanto si a Sasuke le gustaba como si no, ya tenía personas que se preocupaban por él. Con suerte, eso le ayudaría a volver de nuevo a trabajar. Con suerte, encontrarían el modo de convertir aquel grupo tan heterogéneo en la familia perfecta.


	10. Capitulo 9

Tal vez había ocurrido porque Sasuke le había dado permiso para pintar las paredes. O tal vez porque la felicidad le había dado la vía de escape que necesitaba. Lo importante fue que, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Sakura se despertó, sintió un abrumador deseo de pintar.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Su inspiración era una marea inagotable. No encontraba horas suficientes en el día para reflejar todo lo que se le ocurría en imágenes. Poco a poco, la casa se transformó con la llegada de los muebles y las paredes cubriéndose de frondosas selvas. Criaturas exóticas asomaban en las esquinas o volaban por el techo para luego aparecer en los lugares más inesperados, para diversión y delicia de todos.

Sin embargo, la sección con la que Sakura disfrutó más fue con el tramo de escalera que llevaba al sótano, su zona prohibida. Allí, pintó a Natsuki bajando por las escaleras con una expresión pícara en el rostro. Iba acompañada por Kit, Cat y toda clase de criaturas. Al pie de la escalera, un travieso dedo del pie atravesaba la línea que Sasuke había trazado para marcar el territorio prohibido.

Ella supo exactamente el momento en el que Sasuke vio el dedo porque sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la casa. Incluso Madara salió a ver qué pasaba, aunque solo permaneció un instante antes de regresar con gesto nervioso a su sala. De hecho, aquel mismo día, accedió más tarde a mostrarle a Sakura muy brevemente sus dominios, seguramente a petición de Sasuke. No obstante, había sido un primer paso muy importante.

Este hecho le dio esperanza de que estuvieran convirtiéndose por fin en una familia y que, tal vez, Sasuke y ella pudieran comprometerse permanentemente y, en palabras de él, formar un vínculo y una unidad familiar. En palabras de Sakura, enamorarse. Tal vez habría seguido viviendo en aquel sueño si, un día, una conversación con Sai no le hubiera abierto los ojos.

—Me gustaría crear un mejor flujo entre estas dos habitaciones. Tal vez abrir una parte de la pared —dijo Sakura—. No me imagino por qué el arquitecto decidió cerrarla.

—No fue el arquitecto. Antes solía estar abierta. Fue esa Karin… la doctora Taka, como insistía en que la llamáramos, la que la cerró. Por muchos estudios que tuviera, esa mujer era una idiota.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, pero decidió tirar a Sai de la lengua. —No sabía que había sido una de sus decisiones —comentó, como si hubiera sabido antes de su existencia—. Me sorprende que Sasuke no quisiera ponerla tal y como estaba antes.

—Bueno, tenía más ganas de sacar todos esos muebles tan finos que trajo a esta casa y que jamás encajaron aquí. Eran estirados y formales como ella. Viendo los cambios que ha hecho usted, se ve claramente la clase de persona que es usted.

—Espero que su opinión sea buena…

—Muy buena. ¿Es usted también una de sus ayudantes? A mí no me parece usted como ellas.

—No. Yo no soy ingeniera.

Después de que Sai se marchara, Sakura pensó largamente en lo que el hombre le había dicho. Sasuke no le había dicho que hubiera encontrado una ayudante/esposa o que no hubiera salido bien. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía preguntárselo directamente? Decidió que sí, pero aún no. Le daría tiempo para acercarse más, para ver si se abría con ella. Entonces, exigiría sus respuestas.

Su decisión demostró ser la correcta cuando Tsubaki decidió celebrar su primera partida de bridge.

—Se trata de algunas personas que he conocido en la ciudad —le explicó Tsubaki—. Dado que resulta difícil reunirse, hemos decidido juntarnos todas las semanas para jugar a las cartas. Me estaba preguntando si… si nos podríamos reunir aquí.

—Estoy segura de que a Sasuke no le importará.

—En estos momentos son solo otras dos personas, pero confiamos en encontrar otra más en el futuro.

—Creo que es una idea estupenda. Podéis utilizar el comedor o, mejor aún, podemos colocar una mesa delante de la chimenea del salón.

Tsubaki sonrió encantada.

—Sería el lugar perfecto para una taza de té.

—No se me ocurre un lugar mejor —replicó Sakura con una sonrisa. La única objeción que Sasuke puso a la partida fue Madara.

—Estas semanas ha tenido que soportar muchos cambios. No quiero presionarle más de la cuenta.

—Si no sale bien, lo reconsideraremos —replicó Sakura—. Esperemos a ver qué pasa.

—Creo que me toca a mí —dijo una voz a través de los altavoces. Sasuke miró a Sakura con asombro.

—Es Madara…

Los dos se acercaron a la puerta del salón y observaron la mesa. El grupo de las tres mujeres estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa, tomando té. El cuarto lugar estaba vacío, aunque un soporte sostenía las cartas de aquella porción de la mesa.

—Este té está delicioso, Tsubaki —comentó Madara muy contento.

—Gracias, Madara. Es una mezcla inglesa.

—Te agradezco que me hayas enviado una bandeja con Moegi para que pueda disfrutarlo con resto de las damas.

—Y nosotras agradecemos que seas el cuarto jugador —dijo una de las mujeres—. Tal vez, cuando te apetezca, consideres reunirte con nosotras en persona.

Un profundo silencio recibió aquella sugerencia. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Madara dijo:

—Tal vez lo haga.

—Increíble —susurró Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Está relacionándose con otras personas.

—Jamás pensé que llegaría a ver a algo así —afirmó Sasuke—. Ni pensé nunca que él podría cambiar. Llevas aquí solo diecinueve días, tres horas y cinco minutos y mira lo que has conseguido.

Ella notó la emoción que teñía las palabras de Sasuke. Madara no era el único que estaba cambiando. Sasuke estaba bajando la guardia en el férreo control que ejercía sobre sus sentimientos. En ocasiones, hasta permitía que el corazón rigiera su intelecto, tal y como había hecho hacía diez años. Tal vez aprendiera a confiar. A abrir su corazón a los demás. Tal vez, en vez de tratar de enseñar a un robot a sentir, aprendería él mismo a hacerlo.

—El programa está preparado —anunció Madara—. Cuando hayáis terminado de jugar…

Sasuke tenía en brazos a su hija. Por una vez, la pequeña estaba completamente quieta y en silencio. Observaba con fascinación cómo Sasuke creaba formas con un cordón y le hacía repetir sus nombres. A cada logro de la pequeña, los dos se miraban con orgullo por lo inteligente que era. Sin embargo, fue la última palabra la que verdaderamente llegó al corazón de Sasuke.

—Papá… —susurró la niña. Inmediatamente, extendió los bracitos para que su padre la tomara en brazos.

Él la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras la pequeña apretaba el rostro contra el de él y le daba un beso.

Los sentimientos fluyeron con rapidez por el cuerpo de Sasuke. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras. Aspirando el dulce aroma de la pequeña, acariciando la increíble suavidad de su piel, sintió una oleada de sensaciones que amenazaban con apoderarse por completo de él.

Por suerte, Madara no se percató del estado en el que se encontraba porque estaba ocupado tecleando en su ordenador, lo que le dio tiempo a Sasuke para recuperarse.

—Bueno, ¿nos ponemos manos a la obra, papá? —le preguntó Madara

—. No sé cuántas paredes le quedan a Sakura por pintar. Si no quieres que se entere de lo que estamos haciendo, sugiero que nos demos prisa.

En el momento en el que trató de quitarle a la pequeña el cordón, Natsuki comenzó a protestar. No le gustaba que le quitaran su juego.

—Maldita sea… ¡piii! Maldita sea. ¿Cómo vamos a poder medirla si no deja de moverse?

Natsuki se quedó quieta y miró atentamente a su padre.

—Maldita sea…

Por algún motivo, la sirena no sonó con la voz del bebé.

—Estoy empezando a sentir una profunda antipatía por tu ordenador.

—Maldita sea, Sasuke… ¡Piii! No es mi ordenador. Es el de Moegi. No es culpa mía. Esa delincuente juvenil me lo ha instalado de tal manera que, cada vez que trato de borrarlo, vuelve a saltar. Hablaré con ella.

Se pusieron de nuevo a trabajar. Mientras lo hacía, Natsuki se entretuvo quitándose toda la ropa. Si Sasuke no hubiera estado observándola, se habría quitado también el pañal.

—Bueno, ya tengo la primera medida. ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó a Madara.

—Sí. Tú dirás.

—Altura, 74,2936 centímetros.

—Muy bien. Sigue.

—Peso, 9,0356 gramos.

—Ya está anotado.

—Perímetro craneal, 45, 5930 centímetros. Tal vez se me haya ido un poco. No deja de moverse.

—Está bien. Bueno, no tengo ni idea si esto es bueno o malo, así que no mates al mensajero. Y, por el amor de Dios, no infrinjas la condición número uno.

—Venga ya, hombre.

—En cuando a la altura, está en el percentil 65,1.

—Bien. Yo soy más alto que la mayoría y la altura es un gen dominante. Es lógico pensar que ha heredado esa propensión genética de mí. ¿Qué me dices del perímetro craneal?

—Percentil 71. ¿Significa eso que va a ser muy inteligente?

—Ha habido estudios que han defendido la correlación entre el tamaño de la cabeza y la inteligencia, aunque los resultados no son definitivos. En general, los individuos que tienen la cabeza grande tienen un coeficiente intelectual más elevado. ¿Peso?

—Maldita sea… ¡Piii! No te disgustes, Sasuke, pero Natsuki está solo en el percentil 37,6.

— ¿Cómo? Hazlo otra vez.

—Ya lo he hecho. Tres veces. Treinta y siete punto seis. ¿Acaso crees que Sakura no le da de comer lo suficiente?

—Al menos no deliberadamente. Por lo que he observado, es una madre excelente. ¿Cuánto tendría que pesar Natsuki para estar en el percentil 50?

—En Navidad, tendría que pesar 11,4553 gramos.

Sasuke asintió.

—En ese caso, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra. Tienes veinticuatro horas para buscar las necesidades dietéticas óptimas para una niña de once meses. Calcula las calorías adicionales que tendría que tomar para alcanzar su peso.

—Estoy en ello.

—Yo buscaré los riesgos potenciales para los niños por estar bajos de peso y pediré ver los informes médicos de Natsuki.

— ¿Crees que Sakura te permitirá el acceso?

— ¿Permitir el acceso a qué? —Preguntó Sakura, que acababa de entrar en el laboratorio—. Siento haber entrado sin avisar, Madara, pero el ordenador me dijo que Natsuki estaba aquí y es hora de su siesta. ¿A qué quieres tener acceso, Sasuke?

—A los informes médicos de Natsuki. Está baja de peso.

—Eso no es cierto. Su peso es perfecto dada su estructura ósea y su nivel de energía.

—En eso tiene razón, Madara —comentó Sasuke—. ¿Tienen en cuenta ese tipo de cosas esos gráficos?

— ¿Gráficos? —Preguntó Sakura—. ¿De qué gráficos estáis hablando? Yo no te he dado permiso para que conviertas a mi hija en un experimento. ¿Es eso lo que Natsuki significa para ti, Sasuke?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Y yo que creía que habías empezado a sentir… Ahora veo que estaba equivocada. Jamás podrá dejar de ser un científico, ¿verdad? —le espetó.

Con eso, tomó a su hija en brazos y se marchó con ella por la puerta.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Madara.

—Podemos crear nuestros propios gráficos, en los que se tenga en cuentan factores como la estructura ósea.

—Con eso os puedo ayudar yo —comentó Moegi desde la puerta—. Sin embargo, tengo una duda. ¿Qué pensáis hacer si el programa sigue demostrando que Natsuki está baja de peso?

—Darle de comer —dijeron los dos hombres al unísono.

—No podemos permitir que la hija de Sasuke esté baja de peso — añadió Madara—. Ahora, ven aquí y siéntate, Moegi. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Sasuke decidió ir en busca de Sakura y de su hija. Encontró a Sakura en el cuarto de baño aseando a Natsuki.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Te molesta que yo haya pintado tus paredes? —le preguntó ella.

—Al principio, sí. Me gusta bastante el blanco. Últimamente, he notado} algo extraño.

Sasuke se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y observó cómo Sakura bañaba con destreza a la pequeña. Sakura tenía, efectivamente, unas manos muy hermosas. Se las imaginó acariciándolo a él, recorriéndole el cuerpo. Aferrándose con fuerza a él mientras le hacía alcanzar el clímax. Cerró los ojos. Estaba volviendo a ocurrir. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mirarla y perdía el control. ¿Cómo era posible?

— ¿Qué es lo que has notado, Sasuke? —preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Todos los días me sorprendo buscando detalles nuevos en las paredes. Más o menos, me paso un mínimo de cuarenta minutos al día en esa actividad.

— ¿Y te parece un buen pasatiempo o una pérdida de tiempo?

—Al principio, me pareció una pérdida de tiempo. En una ocasión, me pasé más de ciento treinta y dos minutos tratando de localizar todos los detalles nuevos. Me temo que no puedo ser más exacto dado que… perdí la noción del tiempo.

— ¿Tú, Sasuke?

—Reconozco que es algo muy extraño, pero… Ya no lo considero una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? Me dejas atónita. ¿Y por qué?

—Recientemente he descubierto que es una experiencia sensorial positiva que me ha ayudado a salir fuera del mundo científico y me ha ayudado a dar prioridad a otros aspectos de mi vida.

—Vaya… —susurró ella mientras sacaba a Natsuki del baño y la envolvía con una suave toalla amarilla—. ¿Me lo puedes traducir?

—Me… me hace feliz.

Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Mis pinturas te hacen feliz? Esa es una de las cosas más hermosas que me has dicho.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Sakura dejó a su hija sobre el suelo aún envuelta en la toalla y se dirigió hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Es hora de que Natsuki se eche su siesta. ¿Por qué no la acostamos y luego te enseño exactamente lo que siento? Y te aseguro que no es sarcasmo.

La hora siguiente fue la más agradable que Sasuke había disfrutado. ¿Cómo se había imaginado que podría sentirse satisfecho con los resultados del programa de ayudante/esposa? La única vez que lo había puesto en práctica había resultado ser un desastre.

—Ha sido maravilloso. Como siempre —susurró ella—. ¿Por qué crees tú que es así?

—Porque somos compatibles sexualmente.

—Y supongo que el viejo refrán de los polos opuestos se atraen tiene algo de verdad.

—Es más que un viejo refrán. Es un hecho científico. Al menos, en lo que se refiere a las propiedades magnéticas de las partículas… ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? —preguntó al ver que ella se echaba a reír.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de nuestra relación, Sasuke?

—Un matrimonio. Una familia.

—Sí, eso ya me lo has dicho antes. Cuando te dije lo de Natsuki. Cuando tú me hablaste de tu programa ayudante/esposa —añadió, con cierto retintín.

Sasuke la miró con curiosidad.

—Nada ha cambiado desde entonces.

— ¡Qué raro! Yo diría que han cambiado muchas cosas.

—Yo quiero decir que mis intenciones son las mismas. Sigo queriendo casarme. Sigo queriendo una familia. Espero que, con el tiempo, nuestra relación progrese en esa dirección.

— ¿Igual que lo esperabas con Karin?

— ¿Te lo ha contado Sai? —preguntó él mientras se frotaba el rostro y lanzaba una maldición.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho tú. ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

—Ella parecía la mejor candidata. Me equivoqué.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando llegué aquí?

—La relación no funcionó. Ya no era importante.

— ¿Y por qué no funcionó?

—Maldita sea, Sakura. ¿Quieres todos los detalles?

—Sí.

—Está bien. Efectivamente, los opuestos se atraen. Los objetos iguales no. Karin se parecía mucho a mí. Y además cumplía con todos los criterios del programa de Madara. ¿Satisfecha?

—No.

—Se le daba especialmente bien controlar sus sentimientos. De hecho, jamás he conocido una mujer más fría. Me da la sensación de que si yo hubiera tenido el valor de tocarla, me habría muerto por congelación.

Sakura no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que buscas en una esposa?

—Te quiero a ti. Y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo habíamos planeado, no podría haber soñado con una hija mejor que Natsuki.

— ¿Y qué me dices del amor?

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Se tendría que haber imaginado aquella pregunta, en especial con una mujer como Sakura.

— ¿Es uno de los requisitos que tú tienes para el matrimonio? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

—Ojalá lo pudiera ofrecer. Alguien como tú se merece el amor. Se merece un marido capaz de amar. Si nosotros decidimos casarnos, tienes que saber que eso no te lo puedo dar.

Sakura bajó las pestañas para que él no viera que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

— ¿Y qué es lo que me ofreces tú?

—Te daré todo lo que tengo. Mi casa. Mi inteligencia. Mi dinero. Sexo. Según tú, sexo maravilloso. Incluso te he dado mis paredes. Sin embargo, no puedo darte lo que no poseo.

— ¿Y no crees que poseas la capacidad de amar?

—No, Sakura. No lo creo. Sé que no.

Iba a perderla.

Sasuke lo comprendió cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer invadieron el dormitorio de Sakura. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella iba a abandonarlo. El pánico se apoderó de él. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, para hacer que se quedara a su lado. Desgraciadamente, las dos palabras necesarias para hacerla suya para siempre eran las únicas que su conciencia no le permitía pronunciar.

¡Qué ironía! Siempre había pensado que poseía todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear. Desgraciadamente, Sakura no se parecía en nada a la mayoría de las mujeres.

Tenía que hacer algo. Encontrar el modo de convencerla para que se quedara.

No podía quedarse.

Cuando Sakura se despertó entre los brazos de Sasuke, no lo dudó ni un segundo. Tenía que hacerlo. Habría hecho lo que fuera para no tener que marcharse, pero, desgraciadamente, las dos únicas palabras que se interponían entre ellos creaban un abismo que jamás podrían superar.

¿Por qué no podía sentirse satisfecha con lo que él podía ofrecerle? Amaba aunque no lo creyera. Sakura lo veía cada vez que miraba a su hija, pero, ¿la amaba a ella? Cerró los ojos y se enfrentó a la dolorosa verdad. Sin aquellas palabras, el resto carecía de significado. Sakura sería capaz de cambiar todo lo demás solo por el hecho de que Sasuke la amara.

A cada minuto que pasaba, la luz iba eclipsando la oscuridad. Entonces, de repente, él se levantó de la cama y se marchó.

Ya no quedaba duda alguna. Iba a tener que marcharse, aunque hubiera deseado de todo corazón quedarse.

**Les quiero comentar que ya solo queda un capitulo de esta historia ...**


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Bueno he aqui el ultimo capitulo ... Antes que todo voy a agradecer los comentarios de:_**

**_Sakkuharuu_**  
**_Dulcecito311_**  
**_Kimilunita_**  
**_SakuraUzumakiHaruno_**  
**_Rosebenson19_**

**_Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo final de esta historia..._**

**_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000_**

**_Capitulo 10_**

Sakura estaba a punto de entrar en el laboratorio de Sasuke, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Natsuki.

—_E quero _—dijo la niña mientras golpeaba la mejilla de su padre.

—Sí, yo te quiero mucho —le aseguró Sasuke mientras realizaba los ajustes necesarios en el caso de Emo. En cuanto terminó, se inclinó sobre su hija y le dio un beso.

Sakura contempló aquel amor en estado puro sin pestañear.

— _¿Emo e quero? _—dijo la niña con preocupación.

—Sí. Emo también te quiere.

Sonrió al ver cómo la pequeña abrazaba al pequeño robot X-14.

— ¿Por qué te gusta él más? Puede que el 15 sea demasiado elegante. Tal vez podría pintar el chasis. Sin duda, tu madre podría diseñarme un modelo colorido y brillante para darle un poco más de personalidad. Ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea…

Tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se acurrucó satisfecha contra el pecho de su padre. Sasuke cerró los ojos. Tenía una expresión de amor total en el rostro.

Sakura contempló los papeles que llevaba en la mano y contuvo las lágrimas.

Tsubaki apareció de repente y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa a Sakura, entró en el laboratorio. Sakura la siguió.

—Es la hora del almuerzo de Natsuki —dijo la mujer—. ¿Le gustaría que volviera a bajarla aquí después de su siesta?

—Si no le importa —dijo él. Entonces, se volvió a mirar a Sakura—. Llegas en el momento perfecto. Tengo una idea que proponerte.

— ¿Pintar a Emo?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó él asombrado.

—He escuchado la conversación que tenías con Natsuki —respondió ella. Entonces, antes de entregarle los papeles que llevaba en la mano, se dio cuenta de que su imagen aparecía en todas las pantallas de ordenador que habían en la sala—. Dios santo. ¿Para qué es eso?

—Son fotos de tus respuestas emocionales a varios estímulos. También tengo vídeos. Ya sabes que te lo comenté.

—Es cierto. Quieres enseñar a Emo a interpretar nuestras expresiones. ¿Y también tienes vídeos?

—Sí.

— ¿Me los puedes enseñar?

Sasuke tomó un mando a distancia y lo dirigió a uno de los ordenadores. Inmediatamente, la pantalla comenzó a mostrar una película en la que se la veía a ella dirigiéndose a la cocina. Recordaba aquel día. Había sido a los pocos días de llegar, antes de que comenzara a pintar las paredes. Había sido una tarde bastante mala. Sakura se sentó a la mesa y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

La cámara cambió de ángulo y mostró también a Tsubaki preparando una ensalada.

—Veo que la pintura no ha ido bien.

—Podríamos decir eso. No lo comprendo, Tsubaki. Debería haberlo superado ya. Sin embargo, cada vez que veo un lienzo en blanco… Creo que no volveré a pintar.

—Por supuesto que sí. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿De cuánto, Tsubaki? Ya hace casi dos años. Parece como si hubiera perdido todo el deseo de pintar. Lo perdí justo después de que Sasuke y yo… Pensé que lo encontraría aquí.

—Ahora que vuelves a estar con Sasuke, estoy segura de que lo recuperarás enseguida. Espera y verás.

—Yo le a…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sakura recordó que, en ese mismo instante, había estado a punto de admitir que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero había sido incapaz, o no había querido, admitir la dolorosa verdad.

—Yo adoro pintar. No sabes lo mucho que lo echo de menos…

La grabación terminó justo cuando Sakura se echaba a llorar.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke le quitó los papeles de la mano y la abrazó.

—Lo siento. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sobreviviré —replicó ella mientras se apartaba de él—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué guardas esa grabación cuando sabes lo dolorosa que me resulta?

—Precisamente por eso. Tengo varios de Natsuki llorando, pero no es lo mismo. Los adultos no son tan abiertos como los niños. Quiero que Emo lo capte todo. Puedo borrarlo si quieres. Tengo otros vídeos de Moegi, de Madara y de Tsubaki.

—Vaya, veo que tienes de todos. ¿Y tuyos, Sasuke? ¿Acaso tienes algún vídeo que refleje lo que tú sientes?

—Yo experimento ciertas cosas, pero no creo que ninguna de ellas beneficie a Emo. Además, no puedo darle a Emo lo que no poseo.

—En eso te equivocas. Claro que posees esos sentimientos. Por supuesto, los has protegido bajo siete llaves y las has arrojado todas, pero si me dejaras…

— ¿Y si descubrieras que no hay nada detrás de las puertas cerradas? Yo soy un ser sin sentimientos. Carezco de empatía.

—Estás repitiendo las palabras de alguien. ¿De quién?

—De cualquiera de los padres de acogida que tuve. Ni siquiera mis propios padres me entendieron.

—Sasuke, tú solo tenías diez años cuando murieron. Estoy segura de que eso no es cierto.

—Te equivocas. En una ocasión escuché cómo mi madre le decía a mi padre que pensaba que yo era incapaz de amar. Que me parecía a Madara y que terminaría como él.

—Eso no es cierto, Sasuke. No eres incapaz de amar. ¿Por eso te niegas a pronunciar las palabras? ¿Porque alguien te creyó incapaz de amar y tú lo creíste a pies juntillas?

—Ya basta. ¿Por qué has venido, Sakura?

Sakura dudó un instante, pero la frialdad de la voz de Sasuke la animó a seguir. Volvió a tomar los papeles que Sasuke le había quitado de las manos.

—Sasuke, ¿sigues buscando ayudante-esposa?

—No. Ya no necesito una ayudante. Dentro de pocos años, Natsuki podrá ayudarme como aprendiz. Ahora, solo me interesa encontrar esposa.

— ¿Estás interesado en que una de estas mujeres sea tu futura esposa? Sin saber qué era lo que Sakura decía, Sasuke tomó varias páginas y las examinó.

—Son de mi programa para encontrar ayudante-esposa. ¿Cómo las has conseguido?

—La impresora las estaba imprimiendo cuando pasé por allí.

—Vaya… supongo que eso significa que el programa sigue funcionando.

—He leído las biografías de estas mujeres. Yo no me parezco nada a ellas.

—No, pero tampoco ninguna de ellas encaja con mis parámetros.

—Tus parámetros son para la esposa perfecta. Estas mujeres no lo son, Sasuke. Nadie lo es. La perfección no existe.

—Eso ya lo sé.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó ella acercándose más a Sasuke—. ¿Por qué me deseas? ¿Es porque soy la madre de Natsuki o porque soy yo? No soy solo un cuerpo, ¿sabes? No soy tan solo alguien para calentarte la cama. Soy yo. Y mi listado de los requerimientos para el esposo perfecto incluye la unión emocional.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Te expliqué que…

— ¿Por qué estás construyendo un robot que es capaz de interpretar sentimientos? ¿Para que Emo pueda decirte lo que tú no sabes interpretar? ¿Cuántos Emos ha habido? ¿Cuántos has tenido que desguazar para volver a montar? ¿Es eso lo que me va a ocurrir a mí si no te satisface el modo en el que funciono? ¿Me harás trozos para poder volver a empezar?

— ¿Te he dicho yo alguna vez esas cosas? —Le preguntó él reaccionando por fin con sentimiento—. ¿Te he pedido alguna vez la perfección?

—No.

—No, efectivamente. Nunca te he dicho nada de eso. Y, para tu información, ni siquiera lo he pensado.

—Debes de haberlo hecho en algún momento dado que tienes un montón de nombres que has descartado porque no te satisfacían.

—Si hubiera querido que una de esas mujeres estuviera aquí en tu lugar, habría elegido a Karin. O habría elegido a alguien en aquella conferencia de hace veinte meses, veinte días… veinte… veinte… ¡Maldita seas, Sakura! Ya ni siquiera sé calcular las horas y los minutos…

—Veintiuna horas y doce minutos —susurró ella.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Parecía estar completamente agotado.

—Deja que te aclare un punto. La única mujer a la que deseo eres tú. Sakura lo miró. Ya no podía sentir ira hacia él. Se dirigió a su lado y lo abrazó. Él la estrechó también contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sasuke?

—Tendremos que seguir intentándolo. Tenemos que hacerlo, Sakura…} por favor, no pierdas la esperanza en mí…

Sin embargo, no fue así.

—Llamada telefónica de Sai —anunció el ordenador.

—Pásamelo. Sí, Sai. Dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

—Solo quería confirmar un encargo.

—Es Sakura la que se ocupa de eso. Pensé que ya había quedado claro.

—Sí, pero dado que tú eres el que paga las facturas, pensé que sería mejor comprobarlo antes de aceptar este trabajo en particular.

—Bien. ¿De qué se trata?

—Tiene que ver con pintar las paredes.

—No digas tonterías. Ya están todas pintadas.

—Sí, efectivamente. Sé que esos dibujos que ella hizo eran muy bonitos, pero quiere que los pintemos de blanco. Y que saquemos todos los muebles que ella compró. Hasta el árbol de Navidad. Quiere que lo dejemos todo como estaba antes.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Ya lo has oído.

A Sasuke empezó a costarle respirar.

—Ahora hay una contraorden que te digo yo —dijo a duras penas—. No vas a hacer caso a lo que ella te haya dicho. ¿Está claro? Por supuesto, te pagaré las molestias.

—Venga ya, Sasuke. Sabes que eso no es necesario. Supuse que tenía que haber un error. Me alegro de haberlo aclarado.

—De acuerdo. En lo sucesivo, te pido que consultes conmigo cualquier otra orden.

—Lo haré. Espero que tengas una feliz Navidad.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no tendría Navidad, ni feliz ni de ninguna otra clase si Sakura se marchaba y se llevaba a su hija, a Tsubaki y a Moegi. Las cuatro se habían convertido en personas muy importantes para él y para Madara.

Formaban una familia y, costara lo que costara, tendría que encontrar el modo de detenerla y de convencerla para que se quedara.

Durante los siguientes tres días, Sasuke no supo si enfrentarse a Sakura sobre lo que ella había ordenado a Sai o esperar al veinticinco. Lo único que lo mantenía en silencio era pensar que una confrontación podría provocar que ella se marchara antes de Navidad. Durante el día trabajaba como un poseso, esperando que si él no podía amar, al menos la capacidad de su robot para sentir las emociones humanas lo ayudara a analizar el problema y a encontrar la solución lógica. A cada noche que pasaba, el acto sexual entre ambos se hacía cada vez más desesperado, como si los dos presintieran que el tiempo que iban a pasar juntos estaba a punto de terminar.

El día de Nochebuena, cuando ella se levantó de la cama y se marchó a su dormitorio, Sasuke supo que había perdido. En silencio, recorrió la casa, tratando de imaginársela sin el ruido y la alegría que había reinado en ella desde el día en el que llegaron.

Se detuvo delante del árbol de Navidad, el que habían decorado todos juntos. Había sido la primera vez que Madara había salido del sótano. Tras permanecer allí unos segundos recordando lo bien que lo habían pasado aquel día, regresó a su laboratorio para tratar de conseguir que el Emo X-15 resultara operativo. Arrancó el ordenador y accedió al listado de sentimientos que Madara había organizado. Su tío había denominado a una de las carpetas Amor. Sasuke no recordaba haber visionado su contenido.

Las primeras fotos y vídeos eran de Sakura y de Natsuki en las que las dos sonreían juntas y se besaban. Entonces, encontró una interminable cascada de fotos de sí mismo con su hija. Se quedó atónito. Ni siquiera sabía que aquellas fotografías existían. No podía malinterpretar la expresión de su rostro igual que no había podido hacerlo con el de Sakura.

Sin embargo, fue la última fotografía la que estuvo a punto de destruirle. Acababa de llegar y aún tenía el abrigo puesto. Tenía a su hija en brazos, pero no era a ella a quien miraba, sino a Sakura. Y allí, en su propio rostro, vio amor.

¿A quién había estado engañando? Se había negado a ver lo que tenía delante de sus propios ojos, pero allí estaba. Era un amor innegable, con brillo de adoración en la mirada y el deseo escrito en cada centímetro de su rostro.

Amaba a Sakura.

Se puso de pie con la intención de ir corriendo a decírselo, pero se detuvo en el último momento. ¿Y si ella no le creía? ¿Y si se pensaba que era un último esfuerzo por conseguir que se quedara? ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder convencerla de que la amaba de verdad si ni él mismo lo había creído hasta aquel mismo instante?

Solo había un modo posible. Necesitaba pruebas. Necesitaba…

Observó la elegante forma del Emo X-15. Necesitaba un robot capaz de detectar sentimientos.

—Aún tengo una oportunidad…

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —le susurró Moegi a Madara, aunque sin evitar que Sakura se enterara.

—Donde está siempre últimamente. En su laboratorio —respondió Madara.

—Pero si es Navidad. Hasta tú has subido —comentó Moegi mientras empezaba a apretar los botones de un mando a distancia.

Madara se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez se ha olvidado. Jamás hemos tenido una Navidad de verdad antes —añadió.

Sakura respiró profundamente. Ya estaba bien. Había esperado que la llamada a Sai le diera a Sasuke el empujón que necesitaba. El hecho de enfrentarse a la pérdida de todas las mejoras que ella había hecho a lo largo del último mes debería haber sido suficiente para hacer que él recuperara el sentido común. Tendría que haberse imaginado que no sería así y ese hecho solo podía significar una cosa.

Evidentemente, se había equivocado con él. ¿Cómo había podido creer que la amaba?

—Muy bien, todo el mundo —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Ha llegado el momento de abrir los regalos.

Sasuke no recordaba hasta qué hora había estado trabajando aquella noche. De repente, un ¡piii! tras otro lo despertaron de un profundo sueño. Maldita Moegi…

Se puso de pie y miró confuso a su alrededor.

—Ordenador, fecha y hora —ordenó.

—25 de diciembre, 11:02:12 AM —respondió la máquina.

Lanzó una maldición y se mesó el cabello. Entones, miró al robot. Lo había intentado. Había trabajado como un poseso hasta llegar a la desesperación. No había cambiado nada. Emo X-15 seguía sin funcionar, lo mismo que su predecesor. Había fallado.

Se incorporó sobre la silla y se frotó el rostro. Estaba tan cansado… Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Sentía un anhelo que era incapaz de nombrar. Lo había estropeado todo.

—Estás cansado —dijo una voz.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo. Lentamente, miró a Emo X-15 y vio que había cobrado vida electrónica.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

—Pareces cansado —repitió el X-15.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té? —le preguntó otra voz, la de un robot que debería haber desmontado hacía mucho tiempo, lo que no había hecho por la simpatía que Natsuki y Sakura le profesaban.

— ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? —le preguntó al X-14.

—Te sientes triste. El té hará que te encuentres mejor.

En aquel momento, Sasuke vio claramente las dos opciones de las que disponía. Por un lado, la fría lógica que había sido su compañera durante la mayor parte de su vida. Por otro, los sentimientos. Sonrió y tomó a Emo. Al perfecto. Acababa de descubrir una sorprendente verdad.

Sasuke subió corriendo las escaleras con sus regalos de Navidad. Llegó junto al árbol al mismo tiempo que Sakura anunciaba que había llegado el momento de abrir los regalos.

—Un momento —dijo él—. Tengo algunos más que poner bajo el árbol.

— ¿Qué me has comprado a mí? —le preguntó Moegi.

Sasuke sacó el de ella y se lo entregó.

—Es de parte mía y de Madara.

Moegi abrió la caja con impaciencia y, en su interior, descubrió unos papeles. Al darse cuenta de lo que eran, los sacó con extremo cuidado.

—Son cartas de recomendación…

—Sí. Para la universidad —dijo Sasuke.

—Gracias… Gracias a los dos —susurró ella muy emocionada.

—En realidad, aún no has visto el verdadero regalo —dijo Madara.

— ¿Hay más? —preguntó Moegi. Entonces, se percató de que había un sobre que acompañaba las cartas. Cuando leyó la nota que había en su interior, se puso a llorar de emoción—. Es una beca de Sharingan con todos los gastos pagados para la universidad que yo elija en cualquier lugar del mundo.

—Por supuesto, tendrán que aceptarte primero —le advirtió Sasuke. Moegi abrazó a ambos con profunda devoción.

—No me podríais haber dado mejor regalo.

A continuación, Madara tomó otro regalo y se lo entregó a Tsubaki.

—Para ti —le dijo.

Después de abrirlo muy cuidadosamente, Tsubaki sonrió emocionada.

—Ay, Madara… No podrías haber elegido mejor regalo para mí — musitó mientras sacaba una preciosa tetera de la caja—. Es Spode, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y Sasuke te ha regalado una selección de tés de todo el mundo.

Moegi tomó otro de los regalos. Era para Natsuki.

— ¡Mira! —exclamó Moegi tras ayudar a la pequeña a abrirlo—. Es un bebé Emo. ¿Funciona mejor que los otros?

—Ni la mitad de bien —repuso Sasuke—. ¿Hay más regalos?

—Algo para ti —anunció Sakura mientras le entregaba un regalo acompañado de un sobre—. Te sugiero que empieces por la carta.

Sasuke comenzó a sospechar lo que era su regalo. Lo confirmó en cuando abrió el sobre y vio la orden de la que Sai le había informado.

— ¿Y si no quiero este regalo?

—Entonces, te puedes quedar con el otro. Es uno u otro. Puedes quedarte con el que prefieras, pero no con los dos.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que el otro regalo era un cuaderno para realizar bocetos. Cuando lo abrió, vio que ella había dibujado un nuevo cuento allí. Se trataba de las aventuras futuristas de una niña que se parecía mucho a Natsuki y un robot que era la viva imagen de Emo. Era un regalo maravilloso.

La historia era adorable. Al final los dos se ven en una situación en la que el robot tenía que conseguir que funcionara su lector de sentimientos para que la niña no lo mandara al desguace de robots. Sasuke se sorprendió mucho al ver que el cuento no tenía final.

—Eso es porque no puedo terminarlo hasta que tú no me digas cómo. Si no puedes, tendrás que aceptar la carta. Uno u otro, Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró el cuaderno y le entregó a Sakura su regalo. No hacía falta mucha imaginación para saber de qué se trataba. Emo.

—Enciéndelo.

Sakura apretó el botón e hizo que el pequeño robot cobrara vida.

—Hola, Emo —le dijo ella.

La cabeza empezó a girar. Los ojos fueron examinando uno a uno a todos los presentes.

—Te amo. Tengo hambre.

Moegi se echó a reír y Natsuki comenzó a aplaudir.

—Emo —le dijo Sasuke al robot—. ¿Cómo me siento?

—Te gustaría una taza de té.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de arrancarse el pelo.

— ¡Maldito seas, cubo de tornillos inútil! ¡Se suponía que tenías que decirle a Sakura que la amo!

Durante un segundo, nadie se movió. Entonces, Sakura voló a los brazos de Sasuke.

—Creo que me lo acabas de decir tú mismo y, para serte sincera, prefiero que me lo digas tú y no Emo —susurró.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Lo siento, Sakura. He estado toda la noche trabajando en él. Creía…

— ¿Que él podría decirme lo que tú eras incapaz?

— ¡No! —exclamó él—. No. Claro que te amo, Sakura. Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero no pensaba que me creerías después de haberme negado a decir esas palabras durante tanto tiempo.

—Y pensaste que si Emo las decía en tu nombre leyendo tus sentimientos, te creería.

—Así es. Me he pasado veintisiete años, dos meses y veintiséis días creyendo que no podía sentir. Era más fácil así. Menos doloroso.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora me duele más no decir las palabras. No puedo soportar pensar que podría perderte a ti y al resto de tu familia. Por favor, no dejes que esa historia termine con una página en blanco. Quiero que tú me des una familia de verdad, una familia que siempre esté a mi lado. Cásate conmigo, Sakura.

—Me casaré contigo —dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa—pero con dos condiciones. La primera, condición conjunta número dos. Puedo bajar al sótano cuando quiera.

—Yo accederé a esa si tú accedes a la condición conjunta número tres.

— ¿Y es?

—Quiero que crees una habitación solo para los dos en el lado sur de la casa…

—Pero si ese es el más soleado.

—Así es. Ha llegado el momento de dejar la oscuridad atrás y salir al sol, ¿no te parece? —le preguntó. Entonces, la abrazó con fuerza—. Bueno, ¿te vas a casar conmigo?

Sakura asintió.

—Si puedes responder una preguntita más.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke?

Él oyó que todos los presentes contenían la respiración mientras esperaban su respuesta. Cuando respondió, Sasuke habló desde el corazón.

—Me siento… feliz. Como si nuestra historia estuviera empezando…

—Sasuke —susurró ella llorando de pura felicidad—. Y menuda historia va a ser.

—Digna de escribirse en un libro —afirmó él antes de besarle suavemente los labios—. Después de todo, has enseñado a sentir a un robot.

—No, Sasuke —replicó ella. Le devolvió el beso. Su primer beso de verdad—. He enseñado a un hombre a amar.

Fin


	12. Epilogo

_**hola ! ... bueno despues de mucho pensarlo y de ver que en muchos comentarios pedian un epilogo decidi hacerlo... asi que aqui les traigo el epilogo ... y espero que les guste... (por cierto gracias por todos sus comentarios)... **_

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

EPILOGO

Luego del emotivo e inolvidable 25 de diciembre las cosas en la casa Uchiha cambiaron para mejor, pues Sasuke supo que si sabia amar, a Sakura le volvió la inspiración para hacer sus cuentos, Madara ya no solía estar todo el día encerrado en el sótano sino que pasaba buena parte de su tiempo en la parte superior de la casa tomando el té con Tsubaki o con Moegi creando nuevos programas antes que ella se fuera a la universidad de Oxford en donde la habían aceptado gustosos.

La noche de año nuevo fue la fecha decidida por Sasuke para pedirle matrimonio a Sakura, por supuesto que ella acepto gustosa y entre lágrimas. Su bosa se realizo el 14 de febrero (por petición de la novia), fue una boda muy hermosa e intima donde solo asistieron Tsubaki, Madara, Moegi, y los padres de Sakura, lo cuales se sorprendieron al enterarse que su hija se casaba y más aun cuando descubrieron que el novio era Sasuke Uchiha y además que tenían una nieta.

2 años después

Señor Uchiha, señor Uchiha reaccione – decía una enfermera pasándole un algodón empapado de alcohol por la nariz.

Que… ¿Qué me sucedió? – Preguntaba un Sasuke un poco desubicado – ¡Sakura! , donde esta mi esposa – decía un poco exaltado.

Cálmese señor su esposa ya está en una habitación, lo que pasa es que usted se desmayo después de ver como su esposa daba a luz a sus hijos – decía la enfermera muy calmada y comprensiva.

Entiendo, me podría decir en que habitación esta mi esposa por favor.

Espere un segundo y le digo – decía revisando las fichas – está en la habitación 206

Muchas gracias – después de decir esto emprendió su marcha hacia la habitación que le había mencionado la enfermera.

Al llegar encontró a Sakura dándole pecho a un pequeño bebe de cabellos azabaches que se veía muy concentrado succionando su alimento, a otro pequeño de cabellos azabache casi durmiéndose en brazos de Tsubaki quien estaba junto a Madara, y a Natsuki al lado de su madre viendo embelesada a su hermano comer.

Papi ya teno doz edmanitos – decía muy alegre la pequeña pelirroja cuando su padre la cargó.

Así es Natsuki y los tienes que cuidar mucho porque son tus hermanitos – acariciándole su melena roja – como te sientes amor – dijo acercándose a Sakura para darle un beso.

Un poco cansada pero feliz por fin poder ver y cargar a nuestro pequeños – decía mostrando una gran sonrisa – ten cárgalo ya termino de comer – pasándole el bebe a Sasuke.

Este lo sostiene con mucha delicadeza como si se fuera romper – es tan pequeño y delicado – decía con una gran sonrisa, acomoda un poco mejor al pequeño, y este en instantes se queda profundamente dormido, y Sasuke lo deposita en su cuna junto a su hermano.

Y cuáles fueron los nombres que decidieron colocarles – pregunta Madara con cierta intriga.

Sus nombres son Ryunosuke y Souta - dijo Sasuke muy orgulloso.

Lindos nombres para los pequeños – dijo entrando una Moegi un poco más madura.

Moegi que buenos que estés aquí- decía Sakura muy contenta.

No me perdería por nada del mundo e nacimiento de los peques.

Megi, Megi…

Hola pelirroja veo que está muy feliz – sacudiéndole el cabello a Natsuki

Hola mama, papa ¿cómo están? – dirigiendo se a Madara y Tsubaki. (Madara y Tsubaki decidieron adoptar a Moegi y darse una oportunidad ellos dos)

Bien hija y ¿a ti como te va en la Universidad? – decía Tsubaki muy alegre

Todo bien, aunque es un poco aburrido ya saberte casi todas las clases que te dan, pero igual lo disfruto.

Así se habla, me alegra verte – decía Madara

Igual a mi papa.

Buenas espero no interrumpir pero ya me tengo que llevar a los pequeños para que así la mama descanse – dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación.

Disculpe será que antes de llevarse a los peques nos puede tomar una foto a todos juntos por favor – dijo Moegi entregándole una cámara a la enfermera.

Por supuesto que sí, colóquense todos – decía enfocando la cámara – ¿listos?, aquí va – después de tomar la foto la enfermera se llevo a los pequeños y Madara, Tsubaki y Moegi junto con Natsuki salieron de la habitación para dejar a Sasuke y a Sakura solos.

Que linda familia que tenemos Sasuke – decía Sakura viendo la foto que había sacado la enfermera.

Si y todo gracias a que tú me enseñaste que si podía amar – dando le un beso en los labios – te amo Sakura Uchiha.

Y yo a ti Sasuke Uchiha.

FIN…


End file.
